Implications and Possibilities
by CLK
Summary: Someone else's life brings unexpected changes to Harm and Mac’s world. Originally this was 2 separate stories: Implications and Possibilities & a requested sequel Implications and Possibilities: The Missing Years. I have combined it into a single story.
1. Chapter 1 thru 8

**Title: **Implications and Possibilities (Single story version) 

**Background:** Mid Season Nine. Events in the second half of the season never happened. One of my earlier stories.

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** A single event in someone else's life brings unexpected changes to Harm and Mac's life world.

**A/N**: I am not a doctor, lawyer, in the military, or police enforcement. Please forgive any blatant errors. Thank you.

Originally this was written as two separate stories... Implications and Possibilities and due to a request for a filler sequel, Implications and Possibilities: The Missing Years. I have wrapped it into a single story for posting on

**Chapter 1**

Flashing lights grew brighter and brighter as each emergency vehicle arrived on the scene. One squad car, then another, two fire engines, the sirens of the ambulances could be heard in the distance.

At the height of rush hour, the traffic was backing up for miles at the chaos created by the mangled vehicles. By far the worst of all was the black Lexus sedan. The passenger side completely crumpled from the impact of the small SUV. After spinning around, an oncoming small pick up had plowed into the rear end of the Lexus sending it straight into the telephone pole. The pole now laid horizontally across the roofs of the two vehicles and most of the street. Telephone and electric wires were dangling loosely across both sides of the pavement.

A few other fender benders were scattered around the scene as they had attempted to avoid the main collision.

Officer James Billings walked up to his longtime partner.

"What have you got so far?"

"The driver of the SUV is on his way to the drunk tank." Both officers shook their heads, when were people going to get it through their thick skulls – driving and drinking don't mix.

"The couple in the pick up should be on their way to GW any minute. They appear in serious but stable condition, the Lexus took the brunt of the impacts."

Looking over at the black clump of metal, Officer Gary Buckner let out a small sigh.

"It's gonna take a while before they can get those two out of there. The passenger is DOA but we can't get close enough to the driver to determine status."

Neighbors had gathered a safe distance away to watch the crews hoist the pole off the top of the car then continue expeditiously using the jaws of life to peel the car open as they would a tin can.

The paramedics were poised ready to spring into action once access was available.

Another flurry of activity began when one of the paramedics, finally reaching the vehicle, called out. "She's alive, barely."

The two officers, standing at a distance could visibly see his face blanch as he called to his friends, "Jim, Gary, we've got a baby in here!"

**JAG Headquarters  
1800**

Harmon Rabb Jr. was an accomplished pilot and lawyer. At the moment, he felt like the world's best paper pusher. He could not remember the last time his desk was so overcrowded with case files that it looked more like his partner Sarah MacKenzie's desk than his. The plain manila folders seemed to be multiplying with the breeding ease of rabbits. No matter how many files he managed to work through and set aside, the 'to do' side of the desk remained equally high.

Harm looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

"New decorating theme?" Mac held back a grin.

"Thought I'd try your style, early Oscar Madison." Harm sat back in his chair, tossing his pencil on one of the stacks of files. "What's keeping you here?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting ready to head home and thought I'd see how long you're going to be staying."

"Too long I'm afraid. Two weeks on a carrier reeks havoc on my reports." He let out another sigh.

"You wouldn't trade those two weeks on a carrier for all the clean desk tops in DC and you know it." Mac leaned back against the door crossing her arms.

Laughing under his breath, "I don't know Mac, I think I'm getting too old to be inhaling jet fuel."

"Mmn, and I'm too old for filet mignon. Try that line on someone else, flyboy." Straightening up, she tugged lightly on the bottom of her uniform shirt. "I've got a date with my new bath soaps, if you need anything, Coates is still here working on something for the admiral." Mac tapped the door and walked away.

For just a brief moment Harm pushed aside any thoughts of where Webb fit in her plans and allowed himself to indulge in visions of Mac, him and bubbles. All too quickly, his pleasant thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of his phone.

"Rabb."

"Harmon Rabb?" a faint voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is George Washington Hospital calling."

Calls like these were never a good thing. The only thing preventing a sense of panic from rushing through him was the knowledge that Mac couldn't be any further than the JAG parking lot.

"We're sorry to bother you, but there's been a car accident."

Though slightly more apprehensive wondering who they could be calling about, Harm easily remained calm, sure it wasn't Mac.

"We've been calling the emergency contact for over twenty minutes with no luck. Your name was written in pencil underneath it. If we don't find someone soon we're going to have to turn the baby over to social services."

Harm was dumbfounded this person could have given him so much information without mentioning the name of the victim. The exasperation in his voice was clear, "Exactly WHO has been in an accident?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, Catherine Gayle."

'Catherine.' He was stunned.

"How is she?" He straightened in his chair, unconsciously tightening his grip on the phone.

"She's in surgery sir, but someone needs to come for the baby."

'Baby, right.' "Then the baby is okay?" Harm stood up and began packing his briefcase with his free hand.

"Yes, sir, the picture of health. Has one powerful guardian angel if you ask me."

"I'm on my way." Hanging up, he grabbed his cover closing the door behind him.

**Chapter 2**

**George Washington Hospital  
Short while later.**

Even in a busy hospital such as George Washington, a six foot four inch tall Navy Commander storming through the front doors is bound to draw some attention. The cute young blonde sitting at the reception desk was no exception.

"I'm looking for a new patient, Catherine Gayle. She was in a car accident."

Typing into her computer, "Oh yeah, she's upstairs, 5th floor. You'll need to sign here, only two visitors at a time." Smiling, the pretty blonde handed him a green card with the letters OR1 printed on it. "Please return that card when you leave the hospital."

After what seemed like an interminably long elevator ride, Harm found himself waiting impatiently for someone to return to the nurses' station to tell him what was happening with Catherine. Finally a tall brunette sauntered around the corner.

"Excuse me, could you give me some information on Ca…."

"Hold your horses, it's one hell of a night and we're short…" Looking up into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she'd ever seen, the overworked, over tired, not too happy to be working the night shift nurse was instantly transformed into the most polite of southern belles.

"Why yes, sir, what can I do for you?" She was dripping with sweetness. If Harm weren't so anxious to find out about Catherine he might actually be amused.

"I'm looking for information on Catherine Gayle."

Walking around the U shaped counter the nurse shuffled through some papers then turned to her computer.

"Here she is. Automobile accident." Pausing a moment to look over the information, the nurse looked up at Harm again. "She's still in surgery, it'll be a while. You need to go upstairs. The baby's with the nurses in OB, 7th floor."

Immediately he headed for the elevators. After only a few strides, he stopped and turned back to the nurse, looking at her nametag, "Thank you, Carol."

There seemed to be more activity on the 7th floor. A crowd was gathered around the nurses' station. Quietly standing behind the group, he realized they were all cooing over a small infant carrier.

Clearing his throat, "Excuse me."

A multitude of heads turned.

"I'm Harmon Rabb, I'm looking for the Gayle baby."

The sea of uniforms parted. On the desk in a carrier was a watchful infant gurgling, obviously happy with all the attention it had been getting.

One nurse stood up from behind the desk and walked over to Harm. Extending her hand to him, "I'm Susan Gleason, you wouldn't mind showing me some identification please?"

Reaching into his pocket, Harm pulled out his wallet showing both his drivers license and Naval ID.

"Thank you. You can't be too careful," she smiled. "Here's the baby bag that was in the car, he's been changed and fed so he shouldn't give you any trouble for a while. He seems like a very happy baby. We've all been enjoying his company."

Harm realized up until a few moments ago, he didn't even know if Catherine had a girl or a boy, he didn't dare ask the nurses what his name was.

Taking the bag and carrier, Harm headed back to the fifth floor.

The nurses were right, David was a very good baby. Fortunately for Harm, his name was written on, or taped to, just about everything in his diaper bag. He had fallen asleep shortly after they returned to the fifth floor and hadn't made a sound since. Harm hadn't heard any news. Every so often Carol would look up at him to let him know she was still in surgery. He had been calling Catherine's brother every fifteen minutes for the last two hours.

Harm jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing, thankful it hadn't woken the baby. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when the baby woke up. He didn't have a lot of practice with babies this small and he wasn't looking forward to on the job training.

"Rabb."

"Harm, it's Andy. I just got you're message. I was on a flight from Chicago. I should be at the hospital in about 15 minutes."

"We're on the fifth floor."

"We?"

"David and I." Harm wondered who else might be there with him. Although if he were honest with himself he'd admit right now he'd give anything to have Mac here.

As promised, 16 minutes later, Andrew Gayle hurried down the hallway.

"How is she?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, they won't say anything except she's still in surgery."

"How long has she been there?"

"From what I can tell, about three hours." Harm let out a soft sigh. "I hate to bring this up, but I don't think anyone has contacted your mother."

"It's probably best, she's not doing well. I'll wait until I have some solid information either way." Andy sat down next to Harm and the baby. "He looks pretty peaceful."

"So far. He's all yours now." Harm smiled.

"Me, what am I going to do with him?" Andy looked almost startled at Harm's eagerness to relinquish custody of the small baby.

Harm's eyes grew large in disbelief. "You're his uncle."

"I don't know anything about taking care of babies!" Panic was starting to settle on both men.

"Okay, what about his father? He's the obvious one to take care of him. As a matter of fact, he might want to be here for Catherine too," Harm suggested.

"Well, that would make sense if I had any idea who the father is. Catherine tells us very little about her personal life. Except for you, we don't meet any of her friends and have no idea who the father is." Andy was just now beginning to realize how big a problem this might be.

"Surely she must have a will, guardianship papers, something in the event that anything happens to her?" The lawyer in Harm had surfaced.

"That's right. She has mentioned a few times since the baby was born that if anything should happen to her, everything we'd need was in the top right hand drawer of her desk at the apartment." He took a deep breath feeling a bit more relieved.

"There you have it, in the meantime, who do you know who can baby-sit?" Harm wasn't too thrilled with the blank expression staring back at him.

"Harm, I'm divorced, my ex wife wouldn't talk to me now if I had won the lottery. I travel 10 months out of every year. I don't know anyone who has any more idea of what to do with a baby than I do." Andy leaned his head down covering his face with his hands as if wishing some answer into fruition.

Raising his head again. "Do you know anyone?"

Pausing to think, Harm ran through a list of possibilities. "Well, Harriet loves kids, but they're all in Florida visiting her parents. I have a ward who's probably old enough, but she's spending the night at a friend's since it's Easter break. I know, Jennifer!"

Hanging up his cell phone. "Well, that won't work, she's still at the office finishing up some reports the admiral needs by 0700." Letting out another deep sigh. "I guess I don't have much choice."

Flipping his cell phone open again, Harm pushed in the familiar numbers. The phone rang once, twice, three times, "Come on."

"MacKenzie"

"Thank God you're home, Mac, I need a favor. A big favor." Harm took a deep breath.

**Chapter 3**

Flipping his phone shut, Harm stopped pacing in front of Andy. "She's on her way."

"Someone special?" Andy wasn't quite sure what to make of the little he had heard of the conversation.

"A friend." Was all Harm said.

"Must be some friend." Andy knew Harm was holding something back, he just wasn't sure if Harm was maybe holding out on himself as well.

"The best." A smile made its first appearance of the evening.

Just then David decided he'd had enough of napping. The two men looked at each other totally panic stricken. Carol sat at her desk amused by the exchange taking place before her. Shaking her head, she walked past the two men and leaned down to unstrap the baby. "Men." She walked back to her desk carrying the bundle in her arms. The two men watched her walk away in dazed gratefulness.

"What cat has your tongue?" A voice echoed behind them.

Turning to see Mac, Harm reached out and pulled her in for a good old-fashioned bear hug. "Thanks, Mac. Thanks so much."

Any irritation she may have had at being dragged away from her comfortable home, to baby-sit a complete stranger at this late hour, melted away at his heartfelt reception.

Letting go of his hold on her, Harm made his introductions. "Mac, this is Catherine's brother Andy. This is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

Extending her hand, "It's Mac. I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

Mac didn't understand what role Harm had in all this, but if he needed her, she wasn't going to say no. Besides, she couldn't in good conscience leave a baby alone in the care of two bachelors.

By now Carol had spotted Mac's arrival and brought the baby over. Immediately he curled up in the crook of Mac's shoulder. She didn't even realize she let out a small sigh of contentment at the feeling. Rubbing small circles on his back, Mac began slowly swaying side to side whispering little sounds and softly kissing the top of his head.

"What's his name?"

"David," Harm answered.

She turned to look at Harm for a long moment and then Andy. She wasn't sure what to make of Harm answering the question instead of the baby's uncle. Whatever was going on, she made up her mind not to worry about it for now. She set her chin down on the top of the baby's head.

"Alright gentlemen, what's the plan?"

"If you'll take the baby home with you, I'll wait here and keep Andy company until Catherine gets out of surgery."

"Any idea how long that will be?" she asked.

"No, but it can't be too much longer, she's been in there for hours. Once we know what's going on with Catherine, I'll accompany Andy to find Catherine's guardianship papers so we know who's supposed to care for him." Harm reached out and began stroking the baby's back.

"I guess you get him tonight and we can deliver him to whomever tomorrow at a decent hour."

"You mean WE get him tonight. Hand me that bag, let's see what he's got in there."

Looking through the bag, "Okay, on you're way back to my place, you're going to have to pick up more diapers and some formula. It looks like he's only got one more bottle in here. That should last me until you're done with Andy."

Snuggling the baby a little closer before setting him down. Mac closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "I want one of these."

Not realizing Harm had moved beside her, she was startled when he leaned in and softly whispered in her ear, "That could still be arranged."

Flustered, Mac turned around and strapped the baby into the carrier.

"Alright gentlemen." Placing her hand on Andy's arm, "My prayers are with you." Turning to Harm, "You get the three a.m. feeding." Mac maneuvered all of the infant paraphernalia down the hall with unexpected skill.

Harm's eyes stayed on Mac as she made her way to the elevator. That woman was indeed the best thing that ever happened to him.

It wasn't long after, a tall man in green scrubs approached the two men. "Is one of you Mr. Gayle?"

"I am." Andy stood up to shake his hand.

"Harmon Rabb." Harm offered his hand as well.

"I'm Dr. Graham."

"How is she?" Andy asked.

"She's in critical condition. Frankly, I'm amazed she survived the surgery at all." Gesturing to the chairs for the two men to sit down. The doctor informed them of the extent of Catherine's injuries.

"We've had to remove her spleen. She has several broken ribs and a punctured lung. Her right arm is broken in three places. We've had to put pins in her right ankle. She also has a fractured pelvis. We drained some blood from the sac around her heart; we'll be monitoring it carefully to see if it continues. Unfortunately we also had to remove one kidney. She suffered a severe blow to the head, which is causing extensive swelling of the brain. We've relieved some of the pressure, but the next 24 hours are critical. If she can survive that long, she may have a chance."

Having given them only the facts, and none of his additional concerns, the doctor paused to consider the expressions on the two men. He decided this was enough information for one night.

"You must be tired. There's nothing you can do here. Go home, get some rest and you can see her in the morning." He turned and walked away.

Overwhelmed, Andy fell back in the chair.

"Why don't we head over to Catherine's. You can get something to eat and get a little rest," Harm suggested.

"Huh?" Andy looked up.

Patting Andy's shoulder, "Let's go." Harm nudged Andy toward the elevators.

The two men rode in silence to Catherine's.

"I know it's here somewhere." Andy fumbled around lifting different flowerpots looking for a key. "Here it is." Holding up the single key, he struggled to get it in the lock. "I guess, I'm more shaken up than I realized."

Unlocking the door, the two men proceeded into the house. It had been some time since Harm had been in her apt. He'd only been there that one night. It felt strange knowing she was in the hospital hanging onto life by a thread. Andy flipped on a few more lights and walked over to the desk.

"Why don't I make some coffee?" Harm suggested walking towards the kitchen. He didn't notice the curious look on Andy's face.

"What do you take in your coffee?" Harm called from the kitchen.

"Black is fine." Andy began perusing through his sister's papers.

Harm set the two cups of coffee down on the desk then pulled a spare chair over to sit beside him.

"Find anything yet?"

"Just his birth certificate." He handed it to Harm. "I didn't realize you could leave the father's name blank on a birth certificate."

"Apparently," Harm replied. "He's only two months old. February 12th. He was almost a Valentine's Day baby," Harm smiled.

"Here's her will. It must be old there's no mention of the baby." Again, he handed the papers to Harm.

"She's a lawyer. She should know better. Keep looking, maybe there's a newer version."

"Here's something." Andy paused as he read carefully through another one of his sister's many papers.

Stretching his arm out to Harm, Andy waved the papers in front of him. "You'd better read this."

Harm read the papers once, then twice. He looked up at Andy.

"Why would she make me his guardian?"

**CHAPTER 4**

**Front door  
Sarah MacKenzie's apartment  
Georgetown**

The possibility of facing an angry Marine flashed through Harm's mind. Taking a deep, calming breath, Harm knocked on Mac's door. He didn't want to ring the bell in case the baby was sleeping, but he didn't feel right using the spare key. After all, she was home and perfectly capable of answering her own door, and despite how scared he was, this didn't exactly constitute an emergency.

Mac opened the door with one sleeping baby perched on her shoulder. Putting her finger to her lips in a silent request for him not to make any noise, she waved Harm into the apartment.

Patting and rocking the baby a little longer, Mac waited to make sure he was soundly asleep. Confident he wouldn't wake up if she laid him down, she went into her room and deposited the baby in the middle of her bed before returning to the living room.

Harm had already unpacked his purchases but was still standing in the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you gave me a diaper sample. It also didn't hurt any that the lady at the 7-11 likes stupid sailors." He turned to smile at Mac trying not to reveal how unsettled he was. "At first, she seemed rather annoyed that I didn't know how to buy diapers for my child. When she finally gave me the opportunity to explain I was only babysitting, she became very helpful."

"How's Catherine?" Mac leaned against the counter watching Harm put away the varied supplies.

"Not good. The doctor ran off a list of things they had to do for her as long as my arm. They even had to take a kidney." He paused to read the label on the baby formula before continuing. "The doctor says if she survives the next 24 hours, he might be willing to give her odds." He sighed setting the can back down on the counter.

"That doesn't sound good," Mac frowned. "Go take a seat, I'll finish putting all this away and make us some tea." She waved Harm out of the kitchen.

Making himself comfortable on the sofa, Harm contemplated what he was going to tell Mac.

Little things kept gnawing at him as he drove. Why hadn't Catherine put anyone's name on the birth certificate? Why would she name him, a bachelor, as guardian? He wished he hadn't needed to return to Mac's so quickly. He would have preferred more time to think. More time to understand. As it was, one thing stood out in his mind. Catherine had told Harm the baby happened before they met. Even Harm could do simple math. David was born almost nine months after the performance they'd put on for Catherine's mother. It couldn't be, could it?

Mac watched him running his fingers through his hair. She hadn't expected him to be this upset. Maybe there was more to him and Catherine than she realized. Tightening the grip on the teacups, Mac had to force herself to swallow the jealousy. After all, there was no commitment between her and Harm. He was a red blooded American male, she couldn't possibly expect him to remain alone. Logically she knew it was unlikely that he had been celibate since Renee, but deep down it just plain hurt to think of him with another woman.

"Here you go." Mac set the cup down before him and took the spot on the couch next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, how about you? You're pretty good with him."

"Don't look so surprised." She swatted him gently. "I am a Godmother twice over you know. I'd have better learned something!"

"Motherhood looks good on you, Mac." He hadn't meant to let that slip out, but he was glad he did. He meant it.

Looking down at her cup, "Thank you."

Harm wondered why, even now, it was so hard for her to accept a compliment, but this wasn't the time to get into that. He had something more serious he needed to discuss.

"I know we need to get some sleep before the baby wakes up again hungry, but there's something important I need to talk to you about."

Not liking the look on Harm's face, Mac sat back and braced herself for the worst.

"We found some papers. Catherine's will isn't current, we're hoping there's another one somewhere. We also found David's birth certificate. She never named the father."

Mac noticed an uneasiness in Harm's voice. He kept looking down at his hands. This couldn't be good. She put her teacup down on the table and found herself crushing a small cushion to her chest.

"We did find the guardianship papers." He turned to look Mac in the eye. "She named me David's guardian."

Relief flooded through Mac's body. 'That's why he was so nervous. If he's the guardian, there's no one to turn David over to tomorrow.' A small smile crept across Mac's face as she thought about getting to take care of a baby for a while longer. The smile didn't last long once she considered Catherine might not make it and Harm could have permanent guardianship. Where would this leave her? Would he need her more or would he turn to someone else?

Harm studied Mac's face intently. The range of emotions that had scurried across her face in the last few silent minutes had completely baffled him. He thought he knew her well, but he honestly had no idea what she might be thinking. He had no idea how to tell her what else he thought, or if he even should. Taking a deep breath for courage.

"There may be more."

Mac's hold on the cushion tightened. She nodded her head in silent assent for him to continue.

"I'm not sure why she chose me to be his guardian. It doesn't make sense. Unless..." Unable to stand the pressure, Harm stood up and walked across the room. "Mac, the birth certificate says he was born February 12th. That's just about nine months from when you left for Paraguay."

Rubbing his hand across the back of his head and neck, Harm paused to gather his thoughts. He turned to look in Mac's direction. Her face was unreadable. If she was upset, she didn't show it. If she knew what was coming, he couldn't tell.

"Do you remember me telling you, I had gotten married to find you?"

"You said it wasn't for real." She fought to show no emotion one way or another.

"It wasn't. Catherine's mom was dying and somehow mistook me for her boyfriend. To make a long story short, I played along to make a dying woman happy. No harm no foul, in return Catherine put in a call to Kershaw which got me into the loop that eventually led me to you."

"Thank you."

Of all the things she could have said, that wasn't what Harm was expecting.

"For what?"

"Caring enough to jump through hoops to find me." Mac's heart was slowly but surely breaking into little pieces. She couldn't let him see.

"I'd have done anything to find you." He meant it, and at that moment, she believed it.

"Anyhow, Catherine had been so upset when she got the original call from the hospital that we left her car at the restaurant and I drove her to the hospital. That's how the whole mess started. By the time she was ready to go home it was really late. She didn't have a car. It seemed to make sense to take her home and get her car another time in daylight."

He didn't dare look at her. He needed to finish this.

Still pacing, "She invited me in. She'd been crying off and on much of the evening. It was no surprise when she broke down again at her apartment. She was under a lot of stress. We both were. I was terribly worried about you." He braved a quick glance at Mac. Nothing.

"One thing led to another and we spent the night together. There were no feelings, hell we barely knew each other. We both knew it was just something we needed that one night. There was no awkwardness, no ties. It was like medicine for two terrified souls."

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Mac was amazed she could speak without her voice cracking.

"She came to see me before I went back to JAG. The thought crossed my mind, when I first saw her, that I might be to blame. Before I could ask, she volunteered it happened before we met."

Uncomfortable with Mac's regained silence, Harm felt the need to explain.

"I had no reason to doubt her. You know me Mac, I always use protection, I would never put a woman in that predicament, no matter how unexpected the situation."

"Actually, Harm, NO, I wouldn't know," This time Mac practically hissed at him as she carefully enunciated each word.

"Of course not, I'm sorry." He was sorry for a lot of things, but right now he was especially sorry that in eight years Mac really didn't have any reason to know Harm would always use a condom.

Harm didn't know what else to say. He carefully walked back towards Mac. He stood between the sofa and the chair. Silently, he glanced at her asking permission to sit beside her.

Mac's heart broke at the thought of another woman giving Harm the child he'd always wanted. Her heart broke further at the desperate look in his eyes. He looked more frightened than a lost child. Softly, she patted the sofa next her.

Harm eased into the seat beside her. He was completely surprised when she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Grateful she wasn't rejecting him, Harm draped his arm around her shoulder, calming himself by gently caressing her arm.

"Now what?" Mac asked without lifting her head.

Wrapping his other arm around Mac, "I guess we find out the truth."

**Chapter 5**

Harm and Mac had fallen asleep in each other's arms on the small sofa. As with most new parents, they were rudely awoken after only a few hours sleep by a very loud, very hungry baby.

Mac brought David into the living room.

"Here, you change his diaper while I get the bottle ready."

"What!" Harm hadn't really considered what might be involved in a three a.m. feeding, but for some ludicrous reason it never occurred to him that actually holding the baby, never mind changing a diaper, might be included.

"Oh for heaven's sake, he won't break. Here, hold him like this." She passed him gingerly into Harm's arms.

"See, now make sure you support his head, and everything else will be fine. The diapers are disposable so you don't have to worry about pins. I'll be back in a flash." Mac turned to the kitchen leaving a stunned Harmon Rabb cradling a very small baby.

Mac had barely gotten started in the kitchen.

"MAC!"

She dropped the bottle she was filling and literally ran to the bedroom.

Expecting to find some horrible scene, she was puzzled to find the baby safely on the bed, his bottom exposed. On closer inspection she was almost willing to say David appeared to be smiling.

Turning to look at Harm, Mac burst into laughter as she realized what had made him scream. Harm's pristine white t-shirt had one respectable sized wet spot dead center on the front of his shirt.

"It's not funny," Harm huffed.

"That's what you think. He thinks so too." Mac tilted her head towards the baby.

"You are laughing, you little stinker." Harm smiled at the baby and leaned over to kiss his tummy.

"I hate to break up this moment of bonding, but at this hour the idea isn't to get him riled up but to put him back to sleep. Secondly, didn't you ever change AJ or Jimmy's diaper? You never leave them uncovered unless you want an extra shower." Shaking her head, she turned back to the kitchen not waiting for his response.

**Harm's SUV  
0800**

Mac latched the carrier into the carseat base, while Harm placed the blanket and diaper bag in the seat next to David. Harm, always the gentleman, held the door for Mac as she climbed into the front seat.

They road for a few miles in comfortable silence.

"You never cease to amaze me." Harm was shaking his head with just a hint of a smile.

"What?"

"No matter what, you're always ready, willing and able to step in and save my six. You got all of us up and ready and out, with the precision of the most experienced mother."

"Thank you. But you did help."

"I followed orders, any sailor can do that," he scoffed.

Harm pondered how to say what was on his mind.

"Mac, about today."

"Hmm," she nodded.

"I appreciate your support. I don't know what's going to come of all this. I can't imagine doing this without you." He reached over and took her hand in his.

"After Russia and Paraguay, this assignment will be a piece of cake." Mac squeezed his hand. She was scared what all of this would mean for Harm, for them, but she was holding onto the thought that it was her he was turning to.

Neither one of them let go until the hospital loomed before them.

They had agreed getting a blood test to immediately determine if Harm was in a pool of potential fathers should be the first step. If he had the right blood type, another sample would be sent off for DNA analysis. Those results would take a bit longer to receive.

First stop, before getting the blood tests, would be to check on Catherine's status and see how Andy was holding up. Next they would go to Catherine's to pick up some more things for the baby. All this would be done before facing the admiral with their new dilemma. They'd phoned Coates early that morning and informed her they would both be in after lunch. Fortunately neither of them were scheduled for court that day.

When they reached the intensive care unit they were startled to find two police officers speaking with Andy.

Hesitating to intrude, they lingered by the nurses' station until Andy waved them on.

The two officers seemed genuinely pleased to see David.

"Hi there, big fellow." Officer Jim Billings took hold of David's hand in a playful attempt to shake.

"This is one miracle baby," Officer Gary Buckner sighed. "There was only one small cavity of that car that wasn't completely crushed or mangled and it was the two square feet where his car seat was. If his mom had strapped him in on either side of the backseat instead of the middle, he wouldn't be with us today."

Harm hadn't really thought about the actual scene of the accident, or how bad it must have been for Catherine to receive such severe injuries. Instinctively, he reached over and took hold of David's hand.

"The officers were just asking me if I had any idea who was in the car with Catherine. Apparently he has no identification on him and they can't find a match for his fingerprints," Andy commented.

Startled, Harm and Mac both turned to face the officers.

"I didn't realize there was another passenger in the car," Harm mentioned.

"DOA. Caucasian Male, about 5'11, dark hair, late thirties." One of the officers answered.

Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"The officers had hoped one of us would be able to identify the body," Andy added.

"I don't see how, neither of us are familiar with any of Catherine's friends," Harm explained.

"That's pretty much what I said too. You don't suppose it was someone she worked with?" Answering his own question, Andy continued. "Nah, never mind, she wouldn't be working with the baby in the car."

"If we don't turn up anything more definitive, when we get some photos back from the ME we'll be back to see if maybe he rings any bells." The officers thanked the group and quietly left the floor.

"You go back in with Catherine, we'll follow in just a second," Harm said to Andy, handing him the carrier.

In silent agreement, the two partners stepped closer for a little side bar.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harm whispered to Mac.

"That maybe this guy could be the father? It's crossed my mind," she nodded.

"Mine too, we're going to have to tell Andy. We'll need to get blood samples on everyone now." Harm said pointing to no place in particular.

"Agreed." Mac dropped her hand near Harm, he gladly wrapped his hand around hers, following her into Catherine's room.

**Later that day  
JAG Headquarters**

Andy was to be in charge of contacting the proper authorities to arrange for typing the deceased's blood. Harm and Mac had blood samples drawn for Harm and the baby, retrieved any necessary baby items from Catherine's apartment, and delivered them to Harm's before stopping for lunch.

By 1300 Harm and Mac had left David with Jennifer while they explained their predicament to the admiral.

"Let's see if I understand this correctly: a woman the commander here barely knows, has named him guardian to an infant he's never seen, and by association, the colonel is now responsible as well." The admiral's cynical tone was not lost on either of his subordinates.

"Yes, sir," Harm replied.

"I see. How long will it take you to arrange for proper day care?"

"Hopefully by Monday," Mac replied this time.

"The only thing on either the colonel or my plate at the moment is mostly paperwork, sir. This shouldn't interfere with our caseload or court appearances," Harm interjected.

"See that it doesn't. If I hear one peep out of, or about that baby, you'll have to make other arrangements immediately. Am I making myself clear?"

"Aye, sir," the two officers chorused.

"I will not tolerate anything affecting the good order and discipline of this office. Dismissed."

The pair snapped to attention and swiftly left the office.

AJ immediately pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I really need to retire.**'**

**Chapter 6**

Harm knocked lightly on Mac's doorjamb before stepping into her office.

"I just got off the phone with Andy. Catherine's still in a coma but her condition seems stable. The sac around her heart hasn't refilled with blood, so that's a good thing. The doctor neglected to mention last night that he was a little concerned about bruising to the good kidney, but it appears to be functioning fine. He's still not willing to give odds but Andy thinks the nursing staff are all pretty surprised she's still around. He's taking that to be a good sign."

"If she pulls through, I wonder how long she'll need to recover?" Mac thought out loud. "This is going to get a lot harder for us before it gets any easier. We could have David for months."

A feeling of total warmth washed over Harm at the thought that without hesitation Mac considered the baby something they would have to deal with together.

"Any word on the blood work ups?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, they might have the results for us by the end of the day, but tomorrow morning is more likely." Looking around, Harm realized David wasn't in Mac's office.

"Mac, where's the baby?"

"Jennifer took him with her. Said she had a light work load and could use some distraction."

Harm's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened. "Do you really think that's a good idea? Remember what the admiral said."

Taking a moment to think about it, "You may be right." Tossing her pen on the desk, she stood up. "Maybe I'd better go get him." Mac left her office, with Harm in step behind her.

As they approached Jennifer's desk they were alarmed not to find Jennifer, or the baby, anywhere in sight. Noticing the admiral's door open, they quietly inched their way closer, listening intently to something going on inside the office.

When they reached the door the two officers couldn't have been more surprised at the sight before them. On the ground in the middle of the floor was one powder blue baby blanket, one gurgling baby, and one two-star admiral on all fours with his six to the wind, blowing on David's tummy.

Had they not been so shocked at the vision before them, they would have been rolling over in laughter. Gracefully stepping back so as not to be seen. Harm turned to Mac.

"I didn't see anything," he whispered, looking to the ceiling.

"Me neither, not a thing," Mac stifled a giggle.

"We'd better get back to work before someone sees us." Harm put his hand on the small of Mac's back and guided her towards the bullpen.

**George Washington Hospital  
ICU 1800**

Walking the distance from the elevator to the intensive care unit, Harmon Rabb couldn't help but wonder about the changes in his life. One week ago he was finally feeling comfortable in his role as guardian to a teenager, happy to be back at JAG, and on friendly terms again with Mac. Now he may have a son who he might have to raise without his mother.

"How's she doing?" Harm asked softly.

"No change." Andy stood up to greet Harm.

"What are the doctors saying?"

"Same thing. Her chances are minimal. There's a severe risk of infection. They're concerned with the punctured lung that she may develop pneumonia. None of it is good. I just focus on the fact that she's still alive. Where are Mac and David?"

"Home. It seemed silly to bring the baby here."

"I guess I got my answer about her." Andy looked at his sister.

"About what?" Harm wasn't following him.

"I asked you if Mac was anyone special. You told me she was the best. She has to be to just step up to the plate for you like that."

"She's an expert on saving my six. She's had to do it more often than any sane person would expect." Harm pulled up a chair near Catherine's bed.

"You don't have to hang out here. I've got it covered."

"I know, I just wish Catherine had given us more to go on." Harm was watching Catherine intently as though he expected her to open her eyes and explain it all to him.

"She may have. I went through some more of her things this afternoon. In the same drawer we found the birth certificate and other papers, there was an envelope with a safe deposit key. This was in the envelope with the key, you wouldn't happen to know anything about how that works do you?"

"Yeah, this is pretty simple." Harm looked over the papers Andy had given him. "According to these, Catherine has given you both her personal and medical power of attorney. This should be all you need to get into the safe deposit box. This also means you have the right to make all decisions about her treatment." Pausing to take a good look at Catherine, then Andy. "Including if you choose to end life support."

Andy had been standing behind Harm. Hearing his words, Andy flopped down in a nearby chair.

"Dear God, I hope it doesn't come to that."

**Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
2030**

Mac was in the kitchen just finishing up with David's bath when Harm came in the door.

She swiftly bundled him up in a fluffy towel and carried him into Harm's room to put on his pajamas.

"Mac." Harm followed her into the bedroom, he watched as she diapered and dressed the baby, pausing to kiss and tickle him between tasks. He marveled at how Mac handled the baby. Once David was dressed for bed, she moved over to feed him his bottle in the rocking chair they'd brought from Catherine's.

"Let me finish here, I'll put him down and you can fill me in over dinner." Mac pointed to the living room with her chin silently signaling for Harm to wait for her in there.

With the baby soundly asleep in the bassinet in Harm's room, Mac began preparing two plates of food in the kitchen. Harm worked beside her in perfect synchronization tossing the salad.

"The lab called as I was leaving the hospital." He set the salad down on the dining room table and turned to face Mac. "The DOA and I are both the same blood type."

Mac stood frozen with the two plates in her hand waiting for the rest of Harm's sentence.

"Either one of us could be the father." He watched Mac's expression carefully. "We've submitted the DNA for identification."

"I see." Mac nodded her head, too numb to say anything else.

There was nothing left to do but wait. Sitting down, the two friends finished their meal in relative silence. Each one running through their minds just how much was hanging on the results of this test. If Catherine died, Harm would love and care for this child regardless if David is his. But what would it mean to Harm, to them, if David is his and Catherine pulls through?

After much arguing and debating, Harm finally conceded it was better for everyone around if Mac stayed at his apartment for now, to help with David.

"Mac, I don't have the right to ask this of you."

"You're not asking, Harm, I'm offering." She moved closer to him.

"I'm not so sure the admiral will take too kindly to this, but I'm positive Webb won't be happy." He moved a step away from her.

"Clayton has nothing to do with this." She brushed her hands through her hair in a show of exasperation.

"Maybe not about helping, but he certainly should object to your practically moving in with another man." Looking away, "I know I would," he mumbled softly.

"Where and who I choose to live with is just that, my choice. Even if Clay stayed around, he wouldn't have a say in this. This is MY life and Clay isn't a factor." She took another step closer.

Harm turned his back to her, he wanted to believe her. He desperately wanted to believe her.

Taking one last step, Mac nestled up behind Harm and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to help you Harm," she practically whispered in his ear. "Let me."

It took years of practiced restraint to ignore her warm breath teasing the back of his neck. A simple nod of agreement seemed the best he could muster. Attempting to say, or do, anything else would have led to more than he feared either of them were equipped to handle at this point.

The next major battle was over who had custody of the couch. They shoved the pillow back and forth a few times. Harm proved to his satisfaction that Mac couldn't possibly get enough rest to keep up with an infant on an uncomfortable couch. Mac, on the other hand, proved to everyone's satisfaction that sleeping on a sofa half his size would render Harm useless for any real assistance with the baby at three a.m. Against his better judgement, still feeling the remnants of Mac's breath on his neck, Harm relented to sharing the bed.

"Do you mind if I take the side of the bed closer to the bassinet?" Mac asked, tossing the extra pillow onto the far side of the bed.

"No, I sleep on this side anyway." Harm collapsed heavily on the bed. "Who would think something so small could be so tiring." His eyes closed.

Before Mac could comment, Harm was soundly asleep, still fully clothed, on top of the covers.

**Chapter 7**

**Next Morning  
Saturday**

Mac and Harm had easily fallen into a successful routine after only two nights with the baby. By 0900 the three were on their way to check out a list of daycare options they'd gathered the previous day. The objective was to find a flexible location near the office. They felt if an emergency arose, it was more practical to have the day care near the office than near Harm's place.

"What do you say we skip the next two on the list and check out the one there in a private home?" Harm pointed at the list Mac was holding without taking his eyes off the road.

"A Mrs. M. Taylor. Yeah, lets. These last three places seem so …institutional for a little baby," Mac frowned in agreement.

A few minutes later, Harm turned the corner of the appropriate street.

"What number are we looking for?" Harm asked.

"218. There it is, next to the open house." Mac waved her arm in front of Harm's nose pointing to her left.

Parking the car in front of the house for sale, "What do you say we go through the open house? Could be fun, take a break before checking out this next place," Harm suggested.

"Works for me."

Handing the baby off to Harm, Mac reached into the back seat to grab the diaper bag. Throwing it over her shoulder like a purse, Mac slammed the car door and followed behind her newfound family.

"I love wrap around porches," Mac sighed, walking up to the house.

"Me too." Opening the door into the entryway, Harm turned to Mac. "Look at this, pocket doors. You don't find that too often. I've always liked pocket doors."

Mac smiled. "I know I've always dreamed of a house with a library that had pocket doors."

Roaming aimlessly through the house, each of them pointed out the little things they liked. Neither one realizing how often they were in agreement. Upstairs, Harm paused to look out the window of the Master bedroom at the backyard.

"This place is great to raise a large family. I could see this being the sort of house every kid on the block would want to hang out in." Harm pointed to the driveway. "Not only do they have a basketball hoop but someone's gone to the trouble of painting all the court lines."

"I agree, food and fun. Stock the fridge and the house will always be full," Mac laughed heartily.

Walking towards the stairs, "Look at the size of this landing. We could easily turn this into a rec area for teenagers. A pool table here, a window seat over there. This house really has great potential for someone," Harm said casually, proceeding down the stairs and out to the back yard.

"Just picture all we could do with this," Mac said enthusiastically, waving her arm around the yard. "We could make a sand box in that corner there, and when the kids are older, make it bigger into a volleyball court."

Harm chuckled. "You'd just love that, the entire neighborhood traipsing through the house, bringing the court sand with them." Shaking his head, he walked around the house to the front yard.

"This is a great house," Mac smiled.

"Definitely," Harm agreed. "Let's go this way." Harm put his hand on Mac's arm easing her across the lawn towards the babysitter's house. "Might as well save a few steps."

Amazingly, neither Harm nor Mac noticed the ease with which they had comfortably transitioned from a conversation of what 'I' liked to what 'We' could do.

Leaving Mary Taylor's house, Harm and Mac were both equally convinced there was no need to look further, this was the place for David. A licensed caregiver, Mary only took in three children, varying in ages. She had a current opening for an infant. Having raised 5 children of her own, she didn't like the idea of a house without small children. Her two youngest children, aged 13 and 16, were the only ones still at home. It was her children's friendly and polite demeanor that sealed the decision for them.

**Mac's apartment  
Georgetown  
1330**

David was soundly sleeping in Mac's room while she and Harm finished up their lunch.

"You sure you don't mind staying here with David while I head over to the hospital?" Harm asked.

"Nah, this will give me time to pack up a few things, and rest a little too." Placing her hands on the small of her back, she stretched her shoulders letting out a soft moan and then a yawn. "Now I understand there are more reasons than a biological clock for having your children young."

Patting her lightly on her six, Harm chuckled. "You do okay for an old lady."

"Gee, thanks."

Harm reached out and grabbed Mac's arm stopping her from turning away. Taking one step closer, he pulled her around to him and wrapped his arms firmly around her.

Inhaling the sweet scent of what was now Sarah MacKenzie mixed with baby powder, Harm whispered into her hair, "Thank you."

Entranced by her warmth, Harm didn't think to let go. Mac rested her head on his shoulder, burying herself in the crook of his neck.

"You're very welcome."

They remained that way a moment longer, each of them drawing strength from the other. Raising one hand to delicately run his fingers through her hair, Harm kissed the top of her head.

"I really need to get going." It was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew holding Mac close like this was treading dangerous waters, he had to leave, now.

**George Washington Hospital  
ICU**

Barely off the elevator, Harm was instantly aware of the unusual commotion at the end of the hall. His steps quickening, a wave of near panic rushed through him seeing various staff members rushing in and out of Catherine's room with odd pieces of equipment and medication. The words 'code blue' echoed in the background.

A trembling hand grabbed hold of Harm's arm. Looking down, he took note for the first time of Andy's presence.

"They've been running around like that for almost 10 minutes."

"What happened?" Harm asked in an unsteady voice.

"She was lying still as always when I noticed her hand twitching. The next thing I knew her entire body was convulsing, then the monitors starting screeching and I found myself being shoved out of the room by two nurses. I've been waiting here ever since."

The two men stood anchored to that spot like statues, staring coldly at the now closed door, barely able to breathe, waiting, praying for good news.

From the corner of his eye, Harm noticed a familiar shadow had risen from a chair across the hall and was now approaching them.

"Hello, Commander Rabb." She turned to Andy. "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. Please know my prayers are with you."

"Thank you so much for coming by. I really am sorry about your son."

'Why does this woman look so familiar?' Harm couldn't ignore the feeling he knew this woman.

'She knows my name.' He frantically searched his memory for an explanation.

'Sorry about her son, her son. Who's her son?' Harm struggled to put the pieces of the puzzle in place.

His eyes flying wide the instant recognition struck, "Mrs. Webb." Harm blurted out.

"You two know each other?" Andy asked rather surprised.

"The commander here has been good friends with my son for many years." She blinked away the tears that had surfaced in her saddened eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I owe Clay a great deal." He tried to hide his contempt for Clay since Paraguay.

"I really must be going, there are so many arrangements to make." She nodded gracefully to the two men and took her leave.

"Arrangements?" Harm looked at Andy.

"It was her son with Catherine. She just came from identifying the body. She wanted to offer me some hope for Catherine. Quite a lady I'd say."

Harm was shocked. He hadn't really given much thought to whether or not Catherine and Clay had ever worked together, or if they even knew each other for that matter.

His head was reeling with all the implications. 'Clay! Of all people Clay.'

The door to Catherine's room flew open with a loud whoosh. The smirk on the physician's face was all Andy needed for the air in his lungs to move freely again.

"You're sister is something else, Mr. Gayle. She has beaten every obstacle imaginable. In her current condition I would never have expected her to survive a seizure such as that, AND cardiac arrest. She's a fighter. She may have just convinced me that miracles do happen." Slapping Andy on the back, the doctor glanced at Harm before returning to the nurses' station.

Headed to his sister's room with renewed hope, Andy didn't even notice that Harm was still firmly planted in the same spot lost in thought.

So far, Harm hadn't allowed himself the luxury of thinking of David as his son. At the revelation that Clayton Webb was the deceased passenger in Catherine's car, Harm found himself fuming.

'Some friend! It's bad enough he steals the only woman I've ever loved. Now that sniveling spook has to have my son too!'

Starting to follow Andy to Catherine's room, Harm stopped suddenly astounded at his own thoughts. 'The woman I love? The only woman I've ever loved.' Any repressed desires that may have been uncovered regarding his feelings for David were completely lost and forgotten at the startling discovery that Mac was the only woman he had ever loved. He most likely had known this for more years than he'd care to admit, but this was his first ever, conscious acknowledgement that Mac was the only woman for him.

All the anger and fury he so passionately felt towards Clayton Webb vanished instantly at the thought of Mac, not as his, but as Clayton's. How was he going to tell her?

**Chapter 8**

**Harm's apartment  
Near Union Station.**

The entire length of the drive from the hospital to his apartment, Harm played over and over in his mind what he might say to Mac. He couldn't for the life of him find words that wouldn't break her heart.

Parked in front of his building, Harm stared blankly at the window above. Her silhouette moved across the apartment, stepping in and out of view like the shadows from a film noire.

Only the day before, Mac had insisted Clayton Webb wasn't a factor in her life. No matter how much she insisted, Clayton Webb would be forever entwined with Sarah MacKenzie, if for no other reason than how much pain he willingly endured to spare her the same fate.

Truth be told, it wasn't the bond of torture spared that frightened Harm, it was the bond that might have been forged in the wake of Paraguay that scared him to death. He knew Mac and Webb had been seeing each other. Heaven knows she reminded him often enough. What he hadn't dared to contemplate was the closeness they might now share. Physically or emotionally. The thought of Mac in the arms of another man was something Harm couldn't bare to consider for even a fraction of a moment in time.

Reaching for the door handle, he forced himself to move the lever. He had to face her. She had to be told. He hoped above hope that some brilliant flash of inspiration would strike and spare Mac the pain he knew this would bring. None came.

Quietly closing the front door behind him, Harm could hear Mac singing softly in the bedroom. Slowly he made his way over to the doorway of his room. His heart swelled at the sight before him, Mac was rocking slowly in the chair singing sweetly to a sleepy baby.

Hearing him approach, she smiled at Harm, rising to settle David in his bassinet, then quietly padding her way into the other room.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" He asked following her into the kitchen.

"You bet," Mac smiled playfully. "How many grown ups do you know who get the chance to play house?" Grabbing a couple of potholders, she pulled a casserole from the oven and set it down on the counter.

If the conversation before him weren't so grim, Harm would have loved to let his mind wander, envisioning what it might be like to really play house with Mac.

Looking closely at Harm for the first time since he'd come home. Mac saw the darkness in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Catherine?"

"Catherine's still holding her own. Dinner smells good, I'm starving." Harm went through the motions of gathering the tableware.

"No, dinner can wait. What is it, Harm? Talk to me." Mac had moved closer to Harm, bracing herself against the island counter, something was definitely terribly wrong.

Debating with himself whether or not to do this now, Harm sighed heavily. "Maybe we'd better sit down on the sofa." He reached around and led her into the living room, taking the seat beside her.

"While I was at the hospital Catherine did have an episode. She had a small seizure and went into cardiac arrest. Interestingly enough, that has given the doctors a more hopeful perspective for her recovery."

"Then what's really wrong?" The butterflies in Mac's stomach now felt more like a flock of geese.

"They've identified the person in the car with Catherine." Harm considered if he should reach for her hand. He didn't.

"It's Clayton."

Mac's hand momentarily rose to her face as her mouth formed a perfect O, then seamlessly slid back down, coming to rest on her now pounding heart.

"Are they sure?" 'Maybe it's a mistake,' she hoped.

Harm nodded his head yes.

"Porter Webb came by the hospital to check on Catherine after identifying Clay's body."

Mac sat back against the sofa, closing her eyes, she dropped her forehead into her hands.

Harm wished he could read her thoughts, knew what to say, to do. He had no idea how to comfort her. Before he could do anything, Mac shifted beside him.

"Would you finish setting the table, please. I'm going to check on the baby. I'll be right back." Mac shot up, shoulders back, and practically marched to the bedroom.

Almost an hour had past. Mac stood in the corner of the room swaying side to side. The baby cradled against her chest, nuzzled under her chin. Harm could see the single stream of tears dripping down her cheek.

"Mac, you need to eat something, come with me. Please." He gently took hold of her elbow in an attempt to guide her to the bassinet. Much to his surprise, Mac submitted willingly. She laid the baby down and followed Harm's lead into the living room.

"I'm okay, but I'm not hungry just now. You go ahead and get something." Dazed, Mac walked over to the sofa and sat down grabbing hold of a nearby cushion.

Harm went to sit with her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. We've just lost a very good friend." She looked up into Harm's eyes wondering if he would contradict her.

"We have. I could never have repaid him for saving Sergei from a prison camp, and you from...you know." He couldn't bring himself to say the word torture out loud.

Staring at nothing, Mac didn't appear to be listening to Harm.

"I had no idea he had a relationship with Catherine." She let out a small chuckle that caught Harm totally by surprise. "I don't know very much more about Webb today than I did eight years ago."

Harm was struck by her use of the name Webb instead of Clay or Clayton. She seemed unusually calm at the thought of another woman carrying her boyfriend's child. Or for that matter, his dying in her company. Could it be he had overestimated the seriousness of her relationship with Webb?

"Do you think Clay could be David's father?" she asked, now looking at her fingers playing with the fringe on the edge of the cushion.

"I don't know Mac." He really didn't know what to think anymore.

"Do you think she loved him?" A single tear rolled down Mac's cheek.

Gently, Harm reached up with his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"I don't know that either."

"He deserved to be loved." Mac batted away more tears. "I tried, I really did."

And so the damn burst. Mac leaned into Harm and wrapped her arms around him. Caught slightly off guard, Harm barely hesitated to respond to her embrace. Slowly, he began gently caressing her back and stroking her hair.

Mac whimpered and cried until Harm's shirt was soaked through with tears. Not for a single moment did Harm pause his soothing caresses. He occasionally kissed the top of her head, longing to kiss away all her tears.

When the tears finally subsided, and Mac's breathing had returned to normal, Harm leaned away slightly to get a look at Mac's face.

"What do you say we dry off and try to get some sleep before David wakes up hungry."

Sitting up and wiping her face with the back of her hands, Mac looked at Harm and then the kitchen. "But you haven't eaten anything yet."

She started to stand, Harm reached out for her hand.

"I don't really think I could eat. Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll put dinner away."

Mac didn't say anything, she didn't make an effort to move, she just stood there staring into Harm's eyes.

Unsure of what she might be thinking, Harm stood up and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Go on, a hot shower might make you feel better too." Harm kissed her lightly on the cheek and made his way to the kitchen.

That night, Mac crawled into the safety of Harm's arms. He offered as little, or as much, comfort as she wanted, content in the knowledge she needed and trusted him. Nestled in the crook of his shoulder, she slept peacefully. As if he knew, David didn't wake until 0500.


	2. Chapter 9 thru 16

**Chapter 9**

**JAG Headquarters  
Monday 1100**

Harm sat gazing out the window. He'd spent the better part of the last three hours accomplishing next to nothing. He'd shuffled files back and forth from one side of his desk to the other, but little progress had actually been made. No matter how many times he read each file, his mind always returned to David, Catherine, Mac, and Clay. His imagination unfolding in various assorted scenarios.

He'd made at least one decision. It's the only thing that made sense no matter the outcome. The only thing left to do now, besides wait, was to let Mac know what he'd done.

The buzzing of his intercom brought his mind back to the responsibilities at hand.

"Sir. There's a Mr. Andrew Gayle at the front desk. Say's he doesn't have an appointment. Shall I send him up anyway?" the guard on duty inquired.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Opening his desk drawer, Harm pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. The news couldn't be good if Andy was coming in person. By the time he took the medication and returned the bottle to its rightful place, Harriet was at his door announcing Andy.

"Thanks, Harriet." He stood up and waved Andy into his office.

"Before you ask, Catherine is fine." Andy saw the wave of relief wash over Harm.

"As a matter of fact, there might even be good news. The nurse spent a good deal of time trying to explain why, but all I walked away with is Catherine is reacting to pain."

Harm, nodded waiting for more information.

"Apparently patients in a coma often do what the nurse kept referring to as 'posturing' and family members often cling to that as movement." Shrugging his shoulders, Andy continued. "Apparently it's not really movement, but Catherine's movements ARE a response to pain stimuli which leads the nurse to believe she may be on her way to waking up," he smiled eagerly.

"That's great news." Harm leaned over and patted Andy on the shoulder sporting a broad grin.

"They're still only giving her a 30 chance of recovery, but it sounds heavenly to me compared to Thursday night." He and Harm nodded in agreement.

"I can't stay long. I want to be there if Catherine wakes up. I just wanted to give you this." Andy placed a plain white envelope on Harm's desk. "I hope it helps." Taking a deep breath, he put his hands on his knees. "I'd better get back to the hospital." Without further delay Andy stood up. Leaning forward, he shook Harm's hand and left.

Harm looked at the envelope that was now lying atop his many files. A plain white letter sized envelope with Harmon Rabb Jr. handwritten in a flowing script. Picking the envelope up as though it might burn him, Harm turned his chair around to face the window. Opening the sealed envelope, he removed the letter and began to read.

Only a few minutes had passed when Mac came knocking on Harm's door.

"I noticed Andy was here. Is everything okay?" She hated to just come out and ask if something had happened to Catherine.

Finishing the last of the letter, for the second time, Harm spun his chair around to look at Mac.

"Catherine is doing better." Pointing at the door. "Go ahead and close the hatch. We need to talk." He gestured to the seat in front of him with the hand still holding the letter.

Mac tried not to hold her breath. Yesterday had been a little tense at first. The news about Clayton had left the two of them walking on eggshells. Harm was afraid to mention him for fear of upsetting Mac. Mac was afraid to mention him because of David. Of course, it was David that made their day right. The little bundle broke the tension between them before they'd even had breakfast. Harm was just stepping out of the shower when he heard Mac's cry.

"Uggh!"

Tightening the towel around his waist, Harm rushed into the room to see what had happened.

Sarah was standing in front of the bed by the baby, with her arms up in the air, staring down at herself.

"Are you okay, is something wrong?" Harm was already at her side scanning her body for anything out of the ordinary.

"I just broke the cardinal rule." She started to giggle. "I forgot to keep him covered."

She reached down tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt holding it away from her body.

"Here, let me help." Harm laughed, grabbing the towel that was draped around his neck, he began patting down Mac's shirt. The wet spot unfortunately, was sprawled across her chest. Harm was making serious efforts not to react to the softness of her breasts as he pressed against them trying to wipe away the dampness.

Letting out a rather loud snort, Harm stifled a laugh, handed Mac the towel. "You'd better finish this." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back into the bathroom.

Mac stood there laughing loudly. It felt good.

The rest of the day was spent at home, enjoying the baby and remembering the good things about Clayton Webb.

Hearing Harm clear his throat, Mac realized he had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry Harm, what was that?"

"Do you remember me telling you that before Jennifer moved in with Mattie I was looking for a small house?"

"Vaguely," she nodded.

"Well, I thought about this a lot yesterday, and again this morning. If Catherine doesn't make it, I'm going to be guardian to two children for at least another three years." He looked at her a moment while he gathered his thoughts about how to proceed.

"Even if Catherine pulls through, which is starting to look more likely, she will have a very long recovery time before she'll be in any condition to take care of a baby."

"Agreed, so what are you saying?"

"I put a bid in this morning on that house we looked at Saturday." Unconsciously he pushed his seat back slightly, probably to avoid the potential line of fire.

"You what?" she questioned incredulous.

"I put in an offer on that house," he repeated.

"I thought that's what you said. Don't you think this is a bit premature? Not to mention the house is rather large for a family of three that could very well be a family of two, or even one, in less than a year." Mac tried to keep her voice calm, but what in God's name was the man thinking?

"We both agree the house has great potential. It needs so much work that it's a good buy, and I've already had plenty of practice fixing up my apartment." He rolled his seat closer to his desk feeling more secure she wasn't planning on doing him any bodily harm.

"You're mind is made up already?" It wasn't really a question.

"Mac, I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I hope to some day be able to fill that house with my kids and all their friends on the block." He really wanted her to be happy for him.

"Well, I have to agree, the place could hold the whole neighborhood." She gave Harm half a smile.

"There's something else. Read this." Harm handed Mac the letter.

Taking hold of the dangling sheet of paper before her, Mac sat back in the chair and began to read:

Dear Harm,

If you're reading this then something awful must have happened to me.

I know I've said it before, but thank you. In the short time we've known each other, and the little time we spent together, you've become one of the best friends I've ever had. No one was ever so willing to sacrifice so much of himself in the name of friendship. Your support through everything means a great deal to me. I know beyond any doubt, that whatever life may throw my way, I can count on you to be there for me. Including whatever has caused you to read this letter.

I'm sure by now you must be wondering what would have possessed me to name you, a confirmed bachelor, as David's guardian.

Here goes: You are the most honorable, noble man I have ever met. Your loyalty to your friends, and compassion for strangers is limitless.

There is no better man to set an example for my son. I know in my heart that you will love him and teach him to follow your legacy, of honor, loyalty and compassion.

You will be an excellent father. Someone he can look up to with pride and love. Someone he can go to in time of need secure that you will be there for him, as you have been for me, regardless of whether or not he's brought his troubles on himself.

I have every confidence that you will love David as much as if he were your own son. You were born to be a dad. His father is a good man, but he would never be a good dad. Maybe it's enough to know if I had met you first, perhaps he would be your son.

As for the confirmed bachelor, if I can't be around to raise my son, I don't know any other woman I would trust more with my child than Colonel MacKenzie. Don't hand me that line about just friends. Stop lying to yourself. She's good for you and she'll be good for David.

I'm sure she's already taking care of you and David. Let her.

Thank you,

Love,

Catherine

Mac set the letter down on the desk and looked up at Harm. He was staring out the window again.

"She's right." Came out in a low strong voice.

His head snapped around to look at her.

"You were born to be a dad. There is no better man for the job." Blushing slightly, "After all, I was willing to have you father my child."

"Was?" Harm knew this wasn't the time for this, but it just came out.

"Am." The silence hung heavy between them.

Cursing her internal clock, "I have to be in court in 12 minutes. Shall we finish this when I get home?"

"Yeah, later." Harm smiled but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't know if he would be up to this conversation, but he knew he couldn't afford not to be.

**Chapter 10**

**Harm's apartment  
****Near Union Station  
2005**

Mac was exhausted after spending an extra two hours at the office trying to straighten out a paper snafu before court tomorrow morning.

Letting herself in the front door, she looked around slowly to see if the baby was still up. Her eyes fell on Harm, lying back on the sofa reading a file, with one soundly asleep infant perched on his shoulder. She couldn't fight the huge grin that spread across her face. Catherine was right, he was born to be a Dad.

"Want me to put him to bed?" She was pretty sure Harm wasn't ready to hand over the baby.

"Nah, he's comfortable. He should be up soon anyway for his before bedtime bottle. There's some pasta on the stove if you're hungry." He nodded in the direction of the kitchen before returning to his folders.

"I guess you don't need me anymore." Mac pulled out a plate and began serving some dinner. "You've taken care of David and dinner," she teased playfully, but deep down she feared there was more truth to her statement than she wanted there to be.

"We'll always need you, Mac." Harm stood up, taking David to the bedroom.

Mac started eating her dinner while she waited for Harm to return.

Taking the seat on the sofa next to Mac, Harm softly slid his hand back and forth between Mac's shoulders.

She knew he was buying time to compose his thoughts so she continued eating.

"Would you consider staying with me to help with David?" Harm watched her swallow her mouthful, hard.

"Where?" She reached for some water, even though the lump in her throat was more than the pasta.

"Wherever." He was still gently rubbing her back.

"You really think you'll need me." She set the dish and the glass of water on the coffee table.

"I could probably do it alone. Lots of single parents do now a days, but I'd rather not have to." Harm's gaze had been steady and sure. Mac didn't know what to make of it.

"You're going to do this house thing anyway aren't you? I mean even though it looks like Catherine may recover and knowing David isn't yours." She shifted slightly to better see his face, but stayed close enough so he wouldn't stop touching her.

"I don't love Mattie any less because she's not my biological child." His gaze looked steady, but his stomach was doing 9 G's.

"True." She took a cleansing breath. "I suppose there's plenty of room for me at the house." She tilted her head pensively.

"You could have the master bedroom, and I'll even install a whirlpool tub for you." One eyebrow inched up slowly.

She wasn't so sure a whirlpool tub was a suitable substitute for sharing his bed, but maybe it could be a start. Maybe this wasn't such a crazy idea.

"I could build that sandbox you suggested for David too. " The corners of his mouth twitched nervously in an effort to smile.

"Could we get a pool table for the second floor landing? Bud and Sturgis would love that." A trace of a smile was slowly appearing on Mac's face.

"Yeah, there's probably hardwood under that carpet, I could pull it up and refinish the floors." His stomach was settling down, but his mouth wouldn't stop. "If I re-seed, the yard will be great for barbecues."

"You'll have to redo the kitchen first if you're planning on barbecues." Mac shifted again leaning her back further into Harm's touch. Maybe this could work.

"Okay, tub, kitchen, floors and sandbox. Anything else?" Harm raised his other hand to her back and began rubbing her shoulders in earnest.

"That will do for starters." Now she was grinning.

Eyes closed, her mind envisioned the entire scene:

A warm summer day, not too hot, not too cold. She could see Harm through the kitchen window flipping burgers and chatting with Sturgis.

"Mac, ….MAC…. MAACC!

"Oh, sorry. Guess I was lost in thought." Mac didn't really want to come back from the dream.

"So you'll help me?" Harm inquired timidly.

"I'd like to, but..."

"But, what?" Harm's stomach was back to doing summersaults again.

"There's a lot to consider here. You're not just talking about hanging out for a little while to help you out, you're talking about me moving into a house with you indefinitely, lock stock and barrel. This changes things." Mac really wanted to do this but the implications this could have, not only in their lives but their careers, were starting to hit her.

Harm wasn't sure what to say. What would convince her? He didn't want to say too much too soon, but saying too little has never helped either. God he didn't want to blow it.

"We could make it work." He opted for the slow but sure approach. Some habits don't change easily.

Mac had to take a deep breath. She needed to decide what did she want, the chance at the dream with Harm or her damn safety net, and she needed to decide fast.

"Look Mac, I've bought the big house. Well, at least I will have when we close in 27 days. You said yourself it's bigger than I need, even with Mattie and David. I promise you can have all the space and privacy you need." Harm was still gently massaging her shoulders, waiting for some reaction.

"Look at it this way, all the free back rubs you want." Even though Mac couldn't see it, Harm was smiling for all he was worth.

"You really wouldn't mind me having the master bedroom?" He was only offering her friendship, but she had never been happier than the last few days she'd spent with Harm, despite some of the more trying moments.

"No, you can even have another bedroom for an office if you'd like." Harm would give her the moon if she'd just say yes.

"Whirlpool tub does sound nice." Mac was trying not to let her mind wander off into the future again.

"What happens when Catherine gets better and takes David back?" Mac's shoulders tensed slightly.

Harm couldn't help letting out a small sigh.

"It will be a long time before Catherine will be in any shape to take care of a baby. It'll probably be months before she's even out of the hospital system."

Mac didn't say anything, he hadn't really answered her question, and Harm pretty much knew it.

"Even when David is gone, I'll still have a teenage girl to deal with, and no matter how hard I try, you fit the description of mother better than I do." Taking on a baby was one thing, now he's clearly asking her to take on a teenager as well. Harm wondered if Mac realized he wanted it all with her. David, Mattie, and he hadn't forgotten their deal.

"What if you sublet your apartment. Then if Catherine recovers more quickly than we expect, and being room mates isn't working, you'd still have your old apartment."

Fighting the butterflies doing a ballet in her stomach, "That could work." Mac really did want this to work. "How would we explain this to the Admiral?"

"Last time I looked, two officers being roommates didn't break any rules. Besides, he seems to have a soft spot for David. I'm willing to bet he'll cut us some slack." Harm smiled at the memory of the Admiral playing on the floor of his office with the baby.

A low whimper could be heard coming from Harm's room. Within moments, the sound had swollen to a loud wail.

"David," the two voices echoed in unison.

"I'll get him." Mac stood up and was practically at the bedroom steps before Harm had time to react.

Having changed, rocked, and fed the baby, Mac strolled back into the living room with David cradled in her shoulder.

"He doesn't seem to want to go back to sleep." Mac stood closer to Harm as she began swaying with the baby.

Standing up and putting one arm around Mac's lower back and the other hand softly patting the baby's back, "So what do you say? Up to the challenge marine?" Harm's confident flyboy grin was visibly spread across his face. If he couldn't convince her, he knew she couldn't say no to David.

Taking a deep breath, "Yeah, let's at least try."

The two friends stood side by side, frozen in the moment, dreams of their futures filling their minds.

**CHAPTER 11 **

**Harm's apartment  
Next morning  
0700**

Harm and Mac were moving about the apartment in their now usual morning routine when Mattie came through the front door.

"Morning guys." She immediately went over to the carrier to goo and gah at David.

"He really is such a cute baby. You sure he's not yours?" Mattie raised one eyebrow at Harm.

"Believe it or not Mattie, there are cute babies in this world that I have not fathered." Harm rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the eggs he was scrambling.

"You're running on-time this morning. Any reason in particular?" Even though this was only Mac's third school morning ritual, she was well aware of the fact that punctuality was not one of Mattie's long suits, much to Harm's chagrin.

"Go figure, everything just worked," she shrugged, taking a seat at the table and reaching for some toast.

"It's probably a good thing, because we need to discuss a few things," Harm said, carrying the frying pan over to the table. Scooping some eggs onto everyone's plates, he looked towards Mac for a little encouragement. Reassured by her soft smile, he continued.

"On Saturday, Mac and I took a look through a house for sale next door to David's new babysitter. It's really much bigger than what you and I would need, but…" he said proudly, "it's in need of some minor repairs and major updating, so it's a great bargain."

He looked at Mattie chomping away happily at her eggs and toast, wondering if it was a good or bad thing that she didn't seem very interested.

"Even though it looks more hopeful for David's mother to recover…"

"Cool. But I'm gonna miss him," Mattie said, scowling between mouthfuls.

Well, at least now Harm knew her lack of reaction was directly related to her need for fuel and not her indifference to the situation.

"That's what I was getting to. Even though his mom will probably recover, her injuries are so severe that it will be a long while before she'll be able to care for him herself."

"Not that I'm glad she's going to be sick so long – but it's been neat having a baby brother around." Mattie smiled and reached for her juice.

Mac held back a small smile, encouraging Harm to continue with a nod of her head.

"Well, that baby 'brother' requires a lot of care, and without Mac I don't think I could have pulled this off." He glanced over at Mac, who had finished her breakfast and was now slowly sipping her coffee.

"Okay, so what's the point?" Exasperated, Mattie looked at Harm.

Harm's eyes flew wide in astonishment. Teenagers! If she'd stop interrupting he'd have been finished already.

"The point is, if Mac is going to keep helping me with David, we can't keep sharing a one bedroom apartment. She needs her own room. I put an offer in on the house and it was accepted. We'll all be moving in about 30 days."

"COOL!" Looking from Mac then to Harm. "So you guys are finally going to get together!" She jumped up and hugged Mac, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Then turned to hug Harm.

Accepting the heartfelt embrace, Harm answered in her ear. "Not the way you mean, no. Mac's coming to help us, all of us. She'll have her own room."

"Oh. That bites." Mattie pulled away, frowning.

"Mattie! Your language."

Mac's initial shock at Mattie's declaration had quickly changed to sheer amusement at watching Harm in father mode.

"Well, I mean, you guys have been sleeping together for days. Don't stop on my account."

Mac spit her coffee out. Harm's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? You didn't think I could tell no one's been sleeping on the couch? Come on Harm, I may be young but I'm not stupid. Any idiot can see you two have the hots for each other. Besides, you've been getting along REALLY well since Mac moved in here."

Looking over at Mac and then down at his watch, Harm finally found his voice. "You don't want to be late. Gather your things up and we'll discuss this in the car on the way to school."

Mac nodded her head. "As soon as I drop David off at the sitter's, I have to meet with the technician at the lab over the Mensen case. What if we meet later for lunch?"

"See you then." Harm nodded following Mattie out the door.

**Harm's Lexus  
On the Road**

"Okay young lady, the first thing we need to get straight is that Mac is not moving in with us to be with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mattie was staring intently at Harm. "Mac doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who would sleep with just anyone."

"That's another thing – she's not sleeping with me. We're sharing a bed. I mean, we do sleep in the same bed, but that's ALL we do."

Stone faced, Mattie was still staring at Harm.

"Look, I can't let chivalry go down the drain and force Mac to sleep on a sofa just because I've punched out three times and my almost 40 year old back can't take consecutive nights on a short couch. We're both adults and have been friends for a lot of years. We can share a bed and only sleep. Got it?"

Mattie's lip twitched a little somewhere between skepticism and total disbelief.

"For heaven's sake Mattie, Mac's just found out her boyfriend is dead. Do you really think I'm such a cad that I would take advantage of that vulnerability to have sex with her?" Harm looked at Mattie pointedly.

"Let's say for now that maybe I buy into this 'no sex, just sleep' bit."

"Mattie…" Harm practically moaned.

"At least admit you have the hots for Mac and wouldn't object to really sleeping with her. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Mattie, we are not having that conversation." Harm's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Of course he wanted to be really sleeping with her! He'd have to be dead not to want that.

"We are doing whatever we have to do to get through this difficult situation. From now on you mind your manners and keep your opinions about my personal life between us. Is that clear?" Harm finished as they pulled up to the school.

Grabbing her backpack and lunch, Mattie opened the door to get out.

"Okay, we'll do this your way. For now." Tapping the now closed car door, she turned and headed into school.

Why did he ever believe he was qualified to raise a teenager? Shaking his head as he pulled out of the parking lot, Harm set off for the office.

**JAG Headquarters  
Outside patio  
1300 hours**

"Do you think she finally believed you?" Mac asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I hope so. It's going to be difficult enough without her romantic teenage imagination." Harm wasn't really eating. It was more like he was playing with his salad.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" Mac put her sandwich down.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he sighed softly. "I just don't like the idea that she would think that one minute you and I would be just friends and the next minute I'd be jumping your bones." Harm's eyes shot open at the bluntness of his own words.

"Relax Harm, I know what you mean. You can't really blame her for making the assumptions she did. I don't think it says anything about how she sees you or what you're in for. She's a good kid with a level head on her shoulders. She'll come around to understanding. You'll see." Mac reached out to gently stroke his arm. In the few days they'd spent together, on what was often an emotional roller coaster, they'd become less apprehensive about touching and comforting each other.

This gentle show of support and affection felt perfectly natural to both of them. Had they not both been in uniform, Mac would have readily put her arm around Harm for a hug.

"Do you think the admiral will react the same way?" Giving up on the salad, Harm set his fork down.

"The admiral is many things, but a melodramatic teenager isn't one of them. I'm sure he'll understand what we're doing." Mac started cleaning up the lunchtime mess.

"Just the same, let's wait until tomorrow to tell him. I think I could use a good night's sleep to recover from telling Mattie." Harm threw a few things in the trash as they turned back into the building.

"Yes, Chicken Little," Mac giggled to herself, walking inside ahead of him.

**Chapter 12**

**JAG Headquarters  
Next day  
Admiral Chegwidden's office**

Harm and Mac had explained the entire situation to Jennifer Coates the night before over dinner. Thankfully, she had not assumed her two superior officers were hot bunking. At least if she did, she didn't let on, and that gave Harm some hope for facing the admiral.

Originally concerned that on her own Jen would face her previous roommate struggles, Harm and Mac offered her a room in the new house. The place really was big enough for a small hotel if they were so inclined. After some discussion, it was agreed that Coates would sublet the colonel's apartment and share it with a friend from the Seahawk who would be reassigned to DC in a few weeks. Mac had been living at the apartment so long her rent was reasonable enough for Jen to afford with the help of only one other person and the neighborhood was more appropriate for two single females.

Confident they had all their ducks in a row, the two sat patiently in front of the admiral's desk waiting for his undivided attention.

The admiral put his glasses down on the desk in front of him.

"What can I do for you two? I presume this has something to do with Master David." The admiral placed his clasped hands on the desk beside his glasses.

"Yes, sir, in a round about way, it does," Harm replied.

"How about you tell me what it is in a not so round about way, Commander." Harm and Mac both noted the sharpness in the admiral's tone.

"Well sir, as you know I have enough of a challenge keeping up with my responsibilities for Mattie. Although, I've come a long way in just a few days in my understanding of handling a young infant, I still have much to learn. Between Mattie, David, and Catherine, I really do need the colonel's help."

The Admiral hadn't moved a muscle. His face was expressionless. There was some doubt as to whether or not he was even breathing.

"My one bedroom apartment wasn't really appropriate for a teenager, and it's certainly not big enough for a teenager and a baby. In order to properly care for both wards and have Mac's help as well, I've bought a house here in Falls Church."

"And exactly how does the colonel fit into this new picture you've painted?" His eyebrows raised just a tad at this question.

"She would be taking one of the spare bedrooms, sir." Harm sat ramrod straight in his chair.

Admiral Chegwidden sat back in the chair crossing his arms in front of him.

"I see." He looked carefully at Harm then over at Mac. Both officers were focusing intently on some unknown spot behind AJ. Years of military training hid any traces of discomfort they might be feeling.

"Am I to understand you will be sharing separate quarters?" His tone was much softer now.

"Yes, sir," Mac answered. "I've sublet my apartment to Petty Officer Coates. This way the apartment will still be available to me when the commander doesn't need my help anymore." Mac had turned to look AJ in the eye.

AJ thought he saw Harm flinch when Mac said, 'until he didn't need her anymore'. How could these two come so far and still be so blind? Was there anything on this earth that would make them realize how much they would always need each other?

"Do you intend to keep your personal affairs out of this office?" That might have been a poor choice of words, but he was sure he was making his point.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Then I do not see where it is any concern of mine who you choose for a roommate. If that's all, dismissed." He put his glasses back on and picked up some papers in front of him.

"Aye, sir." Was heard as they turned, promptly leaving his office.

Looking at the now closed door. If this didn't get these two together, nothing short of a direct order to make love would get them to face their feelings for each other. AJ prayed that David would be the answer. He didn't know how many more years of this dance he had left in him.

Coming out of the admiral's office, Mac winked at Jennifer Coates. She and Harm made their way to her office.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as it could have been," Mac said keeping pace with Harm.

"No, I suppose we could both be packing for Alaska," Harm chuckled.

"Three down and three to go. Who do we tackle next?" Mac asked. "Bud and Harriet, or Sturgis?"

"I don't think I'm up to Harriet just yet, how about Sturgis?"

"Sturgis it is. Lead the way." Biting back a laugh at Harm's unease at facing Harriet, Mac waved her arm yielding the lead to Harm.

"You know buddy, I've had my doubts through the years about you ever settling down. You've proven to be quite the family man. I'm proud of you." Sturgis shook Harm's hand, patting him firmly on the back with his free hand. "Seriously."

Mac sat back grinning at the two.

"So, the admiral was okay with this arrangement?" Sturgis looked at his two friends.

"Apparently. As long as we keep any issues out of the office, he doesn't care who we choose as a roommate." Harm was starting to feel more and more comfortable sharing the details of the situation with people. He'd begun to think Mac was right and he shouldn't use Mattie's reaction as a barometer for measuring their friend's responses.

"How is Catherine doing?" A seriousness draped over Sturgis' eyes as he asked the question.

"The doctors are hopeful. She's still in a coma, but they improve her odds daily. I stop by the hospital on my way home every night and talk to her a little about how David is doing. The nurses say that helps." This was something Harm was painfully aware would be difficult if it weren't for Mac picking David up from daycare every day.

"I hate to break this up, but if we don't want to get chewed out by the admiral for bringing our personal affairs into the office, we'd better at least try and look like we're getting some work done." Mac stood up to make her way back to her own office.

"Wait up, Mac." Harm said while she still stood in the doorway.

"Why don't you ask Harriet to join us for lunch later outside and I'll ask Bud." Harm lightly placed his hand on her forearm.

Sturgis smiled to himself watching the exchange before him. He was pretty sure Mac still hadn't told Harm their little secret. Maybe this whole situation would finally knock some sense into them. Still smiling, he returned to the work on his desk.

**Patio Outside JAG  
1230**

"Oh, sir, that's wonderful news. You did such a great job on your apartment. I know you'll do wonders on the new house." Harriet's gleeful smile spread to everyone at the table.

"I've been so wrapped up in Catherine and David that I haven't really sat down to think about it, but you're right. I really enjoyed fixing up the apartment, this will be fun for me." Harm and Harriet were wearing matching grins.

"What will you do with the apartment, sir?" Bud asked.

"Sell it. I should make a nice profit which will help pay for the remodeling of the new place." Harm was enjoying today's meal with more enthusiasm than the previous day's salad.

"Will you be needing help to move? Harriet and I are both available for whatever you need," Bud added.

"With two kids, and moving two apartments, I think we're going to let the professional's do it." Harm continued eating his lunch.

"Two apartments? Oh, you mean Mattie and Jen's?" Harriet's brow flickered from confusion to understanding in a flash.

"Ah, no. I guess I wasn't clear. When I said Mac was going to be helping, I meant, she'll be moving in also." Harm stopped eating and concentrated on the various thoughts playing out in Harriet's eyes.

Slowly the edges of Harriet's mouth began to inch upward until her eyes and smile were so bright she could have lit up half of DC in a blackout.

Deciding to cut Harriet off at the pass before she jumped to any conclusions.

"Mac will have the master bedroom with its own bath and I'll take the room next to the nursery."

Harriet's eyes squinted slightly but the smile never faded. She didn't know who they thought they were fooling, but her friends were finally moving in the right direction and she was happy for them.

Clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "So when is moving day? We have a house warming to plan for." Harriet pulled out a pen and some paper from her handbag and began scribbling.

Noticing the look on Harm and Mac's faces. "You might as well accept it, sir. Once Harriet's made up her mind, well, it's made up." Bud shrugged his shoulders asking forgiveness with his eyes.

"It'll be lots of fun. We're all due for a good party." Mac reassured Bud with her smile, then glanced at Harm to do the same.

The small gestures and nonverbal communication between Harm and Mac were not lost on Harriet. They'd always had a special connection, but now it seemed more constant. She practically bounced in her seat as she wrote out her plans. This was going to be better than Christmas.

**CHAPTER 13**

**That evening  
GW Hospital**

Harm came down the new hallway. Catherine had moved from intensive care to critical care. It was still serious, but the rules for visitation were more lax. Being in a regular room gave everyone the sense that she was making progress.

As usual, Andy was sitting by Catherine's side.

"Hi there." Andy stood up to greet Harm.

The two had fallen into a routine. Andy would give up his seat close to Catherine so that Harm could tell her all about David. He enjoyed hearing the stories as well. There wasn't really much to tell. At three months, the stories consisted mostly of smiles and sounds, the best entertainment arising from who was spit up on.

"Anything new?" Harm asked as he took his seat.

"Not much, they've changed the settings on the respirator. She's mostly breathing on her own now. I think it's set to kick in only if she takes longer than a certain amount of time to take a breath. It's nice not seeing her chest heave so forcefully anymore." Andy sat on the foot of the bed, gently rubbing his sister's leg.

"Did they mention when they're going to take her off it?" Harm was stroking Catherine's hand as he and Andy spoke.

"If she holds her own, maybe in a couple of days."

Andy noticed how tenderly Harm was stroking Catherine's hand. He could tell Harm's heart belonged to Mac, yet it was obvious he held great affection for Catherine. He hoped David turned out to be Harm's. David still didn't know about Catherine's letter.

"Porter Webb came by again today," Andy commented casually. "She sat with Catherine while I went to get something to eat."

"That was nice of her." Harm's gut was starting to tell him something.

"She asked about Catherine's relationship with her son." Andy saw Harm shift in his seat. "I explained, I didn't know anymore than she did. As far as I know, they were business associates, worked for the same company."

"As far as we know," Harm mumbled to himself.

"Any word on the DNA yet?"

"No, we sent it through our regular source in hopes of getting the results sooner. If we'd sent it to a private lab it could take up to six weeks."

Andy whistled. "I didn't realize it could take that long."

"That's why we didn't go through a private lab. We could hear back anytime now from our lab, it just depends how backed up they are."

"Sooner would definitely be better than later." Andy shifted wondering if Clayton Webb could really be David's father. Sooner would be good.

**JAG Headquarters  
Late Thursday morning  
Harm's office.**

"Rabb…mnhm…Mmhm…I see…Yes. Thank you."

Staring down at his desk, Harm didn't notice Petty Officer Coates standing in his doorway.

"Anything wrong sir?" She didn't like the look on his face.

"No, Jen. What can I do for you?"

"The Admiral told me to give these to you." She handed the Commander a stack of files. "He said you'd know what to do with them."

"Thank you, Jen." He watched her turn towards the door. "Jen, would you please ask Colonel MacKenzie to come to my office when she has a minute."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks. Also, I'm expecting a confidential fax. Would you see it gets to my office as soon as it arrives."

"Yes, sir." Something was not right, she was sure of it. So lost in her own musings, Jen didn't see Colonel MacKenzie standing outside her office until she had plowed into her full speed ahead.

Grabbing each other for stability. "Sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously, want to share what had you so deep in thought?"

"It's nothing ma'am. Commander Rabb needs to see you in his office when you have a minute." Jen straightened her shoulders in an attempt to hide her disquietude.

"Thank you, Jen." Mac turned immediately for Harm's office. Her instincts told her Jennifer's demeanor had something to do with Harm's request to see her.

When she reached Harm's office, he was staring out the window, his back to her.

"You rang?" She teased, trying to hide her concern.

Turning to face her, he saw she was still standing. He waited for her to sit down before speaking.

"I heard from the lab. They're faxing the results to me, but knew I'd want to know as soon as possible. They found a match… Clayton's David's father."

Mac didn't know what to say. She watched Harm's face carefully for some hint of what he might be thinking.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I was prepared for it. Clayton being David's father won't change anything."

Harm was a little surprised to find he wasn't really all that upset. His previous anger at Clayton for taking Mac and David had passed. David was a wonderful baby, but Harm wanted his children to have their mother's brown eyes. He wanted children with Mac, no one else. He was still holding out hope that it just might happen yet.

Still focusing intently on Harm's face, Mac was relieved to notice a sense of calm wash over him. Maybe he really was prepared. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

**Admiral Chegwidden's office  
1600 hours**

"The report looks pretty cut and dry," the admiral commented, still looking over the paper.

"Yes, sir. The petty officer has no alibi, he was seen by several witnesses with the victim only two hours earlier, we're still awaiting the DNA results," Sturgis reported concisely.

"The media is having a field day with this. I want this handled quickly and as quietly as possible. Turner, you'll prosecute, Rabb, defend." The admiral walked around behind his desk.

"If the DNA comes back conclusive, I expect to have this settled outside of court." The admiral sat down in his chair.

"Yes, sir," the two senior attorneys chorused.

"Dismissed, and tell Coates to bring me some aspirin." The admiral put his hand up to the bridge of his nose.

Closing the door behind them, Harm walked up to Jennifer's desk.

"Sir, you've had several phone calls. This one woman has called three times in the last hour. I explained you were in a meeting with the admiral and I'd give you the message as soon as you came out."

Harm sorted through the stack of messages he had been given. "Oh, I almost forgot, the admiral needs some aspirin."

Finding the three messages from the persistent woman. He turned to Jennifer, who was getting ready to enter the admiral's office, bottle of aspirin in hand.

"Did this caller say what she wanted?" Some of the color had drained from his face.

"No, sir. She was very polite, almost pleasant, but made it very clear she wanted to speak to you today."

"Thanks, Jen." Harm took all the messages and marched straight to his office.

Twenty minutes later he was standing in front of Mac's door.

"Got room for a tired sailor?" Harm joked unsuccessfully.

"Always," Mac smiled back. When she saw Harm close the door behind him, she knew something else was up.

"When I came out of the admiral's office earlier Jen handed me three messages from a woman who was rather insistent she speak to me today."

Mac held her breath waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"It was Porter Webb. She met with the family lawyer this afternoon and wants to meet with me this evening."

Mac swallowed hard looking for her voice. "What for?"

"She wouldn't say over the phone. What do you say we ask Jen or Mattie to stay with David and you come with me?" His eyes were pleading.

"If you want me there, of course I'll go with you." Mac was trying not to look as panicked as she felt.

"I'd rather not have to face her alone. Mac, she didn't come out and say it, but I'm sure she knows."

**CHAPTER 14**

**Porter Webb's home  
Suburban Washington DC**

Mattie and Jen were both delighted to baby-sit David. Mattie took great pleasure in teasing Harm about how much money she was going to earn.

Harm and Mac had driven to Porter Webb's home in total silence. The Webb family home was an impressive edifice. The wealth and stature of the inhabitants was evident in even the smallest detail. Riding up the drive, past the well-manicured lawn, Mac reached over to hold Harm's hand. "It will be fine. You'll see."

Harm smiled over at her. He would never have managed any of this without her.

The interior of the home was considerably less formal than it's outside appearance. Much to their surprise, the living room in which they waited for Mrs. Webb was comfortable and inviting.

"Somehow, I remembered this house to be more stiff. I don't know why," Harm said studying the room. Maybe it had something to do with three-piece suits.

"Commander, thank you so much for coming." Porter Webb attempted to smile as she made her entrance.

"May I offer you something to drink?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa across from Harm and Mac.

"No, thank you," Harm answered for both of them.

"Clayton didn't have many friends, but of course you must know that." Turning her gaze from Harm to Mac, "He was especially fond of you, Colonel."

"Clay was special to me too, ma'am." Mac was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"I will get straight to the point. As I told you on the phone earlier today, I've been to see our family lawyer. Clayton had always told me if anything happened to him before I passed on he didn't want a fuss. He said anything I would need to know would be in his will." She took a few deep, calming breaths.

"There will be no memorial services. He was very specific, he didn't want people bothering over him more in death than they did in life. However, there will be a small graveside service tomorrow for family only. I would like you to please bring David." She was trying not to fidget with the handkerchief she was holding.

"I've been told I have a grandson," she said proudly, raising her chin.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm confirmed softly.

"I also understand, Catherine has named you guardian. My son's instructions to me were quite clear. He felt Catherine was a wonderful mother and wants me to support her in any way I can." She paused to see if Mac or Harm had anything to say.

Harm and Mac were in military mode, their feelings unreadable, their posture rigid.

"It is my intention to see to it that David is raised in the image of his father and the Webb heritage. I also intend to do everything in my power to ensure Catherine gets the best medical attention available. For now I have every confidence that you and the colonel will take excellent care of my grandson." Once again her gaze went from Harm to Mac.

"I am especially thankful that Catherine has chosen someone, and in this case two someone's, who were so close to my son." She turned to face Harm again. "However, if Catherine does not recover, we shall revisit the conditions of this arrangement."

Harm was numb. He believed Catherine would recover and this woman's veiled threats were a moot point. Still, he had to fight the fear rising in him that this woman might take over rearing David and turn him into another suit-wearing spook. The lawyer in him quickly recognized the benefits of saying nothing to antagonize Porter Webb was the best approach, for the time being.

"What time will the service be tomorrow?" he asked, his voice stronger than he would have thought.

"Eleven. I would appreciate it if you could arrange for me to visit with David after the service. Honestly, I never expected I would live long enough for Clayton to make me a grandmother." Porter Webb looked directly at Mac when she said this.

Mac couldn't help but wonder if she knew more about Mac's relationship with Webb than Mac was comfortable with.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." Standing up, "If you will excuse us, I need to get home and help Mattie with her homework." As it was, Harm was feeling guilty that he would not be able to visit with Catherine tonight, he really didn't want to let Mattie down too.

"Certainly, Commander." Mrs. Webb rose to accompany Harm and Mac to the door. "I appreciate your coming so promptly." Extending her hand to him, "I hope we understand each other."

"Yes, ma'am. I believe we do." He placed his hand on the small of Mac's back and escorted her to the car. Mac didn't really need any help to the car but Harm desperately needed to feel her, and this was the only touch he felt acceptable under the present scrutiny.

**Porter Webb's home**

**Next day  
1200 hours**

The service for Clayton Webb was simple, and thank God, brief. There were only four or five other people in attendance besides Mrs. Webb, Harm, and Mac. Harm didn't know who they were and wasn't particularly curious to find out. David was a perfect angel the entire time.

When the service was over, Harm and Mac followed Mrs. Webb back to her house. David sat on her lap. She cooed, and gahed over the baby, looking like any doting, loving grandmother would. It was the total antithesis to her socialite persona.

If Harm had taken any time to think about it, he'd admit there wasn't really anything that said wealth and good manners precluded love and maternal instincts. He just hadn't pictured Porter Webb as having either of the latter. He still wasn't pleased with the idea of the woman who raised Clayton Webb being allowed to raise David. Without knowing exactly when he had decided, Harm realized he would not relinquish custody of David to anyone but Catherine without a fight.

This realization gave Harm a peaceful sense of calm. Mac could see it in his face the moment he felt it.

After only half an hour, David began fussing a little. Recognizing he was probably tired and hungry, Mrs. Webb returned him to Mac suggesting they call it a day and perhaps set up another visit.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked as they walked to the car.

"Yeah."

Mac strapped David into the carseat before stepping into the car herself. Harm closed the car door for her.

"Do you want to go home and get my car or shall we ride to work together?" Mac had almost stumbled over the word home. That was something she was going to have to get used to. She and Harm would be sharing a HOME.

"Unless you really want to, I don't see any reason we can't take my car to the office." Hearing the indifference in his own voice, Harm smiled at Mac to soften his words. He could see the relief in her face when she smiled back.

"Shall we stop and eat somewhere or do drive thru?"

"I'm swamped, would it be okay if we just went through Beltway Burgers. You can have whatever dead animal makes you happy and I'll have a mandarin salad." The weariness in his voice showed the stress of the day, despite the smile trying to hide it.

"Sure. I've got a lot to catch up on too." Mac leaned back in an effort to give Harm whatever space he required.

**JAG Headquarters  
1330 hours**

Harm was barely off the elevator when Jennifer practically accosted him.

"Sir, you have quite a few messages. The Sec Nav has called twice. I think he wants to know if you and Commander Turner have worked out a plea yet. The majority of these can probably wait, but there's a Mr. Stevens who said you hadn't returned his call from yesterday and it's rather important.

Sitting at his desk, Harm shuffled through today and yesterday's messages. Mr. Steven's had indeed called both days. According to today's message, he was with Stevens, Tate, and Bellamy.

Quickly dialing the number, Harm sat listening to the repeated ringing.

"Yes, Harmon Rabb calling for Mr. Stevens." Years of courtroom trials had taught Harmon Rabb to sound in full control when the truth was, he was anything but.

"Hello, Mr. Rabb. Thank you for returning my call." The lawyer sounded pleasant enough.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you yesterday but it's been a busy few days and I had to attend a funeral this morning." Harm didn't know why he felt the need to explain.

"Yes, it's so sad about Mr. Webb." His voice sounded truly distressed by Clayton's death.

Harm said nothing waiting to hear why this man knew Clayton Webb.

"I represent the Webb family. I would like to see you at your earliest convenience."

Good grief. That woman couldn't even wait 24 hours to change her mind and go after David. Harm's afternoon was pretty busy but he also knew he wouldn't get much done thinking about what Mrs. Webb was up to now.

"I could make some time late this afternoon, would that work?" Harm asked, his tone still showing the confidence he didn't have.

"Yes, that would be perfect. I have to do some business in your neck of the woods around four o'clock. Would it be okay if I stopped by then?"

"Yes, four o'clock will be fine. Thank you." Harm hung up not letting go of the handset. Sighing deeply, he stared at the phone. 'Not even 24 hours.'

**CHAPTER 15 **

**JAG Headquarters  
Harm's office  
1550**

It was taking forever for the clock to strike four. Harm had completely given up on getting any work accomplished over an hour ago. Every time his phone rang, he would practically jump out of his skin.

Harm sat in silence contemplating all the things that had happened to him in just one week. Not just little things, but major life altering things. Harm wasn't a pessimist, but he couldn't help wonder, what else could possibly happen. For the tenth time in the last hour, he was startled by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Rabb."

"Commander, its Gordon Stevens. This meeting is taking longer than I thought. Would it be a problem if I come by in about an hour?" Stevens' voice crackled from his cell phone.

"Yes that will be fine." Just what Harm needed, another hour's wait.

Lost in his own thoughts for the next thirty minutes, Harm didn't notice Mac come into his office.

"Contemplating the immortality of the crab?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmm?" Harm looked up unsure of what she had said.

"Earth to Rabb, where are you?" She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Just thinking," he sighed.

"Well, I'm finished so I'm going to head out a few minutes early to get David." Mac was actually in a pretty good mood despite the stressful day. She knew Harm would feel better once he got home to Mattie and David.

"Fine, I may be a little late." Harm wasn't really giving her his full attention.

"Is the SecNav giving you a hard time?" Mac asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Porter Webb's lawyer." Harm's jaw tightened as the words came out.

Mac stiffened instantly.

"Her lawyer?"

"Yeah, he'd left a message while we were at the service for Webb."

"Did he say what he wants?" Apprehension was clearly evident in her voice.

"No." Harm was tired of second guessing himself.

"You should have told me he called." She hoped it didn't sound like she was nagging.

"I didn't see any reason for two of us not to get any work done worrying about it."

"So, you're worried." Mac knew she was, she'd hoped he wasn't.

"No. Yes. I don't know. He'll be here soon, and then we'll all know. I'll call you as soon as he leaves."

"You're sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

"No, go get David. I'll find out what this character wants and head straight home."

There was that word again. Home. Nothing else seemed very important whenever she heard the word HOME.

"Okay, if you're sure," Mac verified.

"I am," Harm nodded.

Patting him on the arm, Mac headed back to her office to secure for the day.

Twenty minutes later the anticipated call finally came.

"Commander Rabb, there's a Mr. Gordon Stevens to see you," the guard on duty announced.

"Yes, send him up," Harm replied.

Gordon Stevens wasn't the sort of man to make a striking first impression. He was of average height, maybe five foot ten, slightly over weight, possibly due to his age. He was probably in his late forties, early fifties, with an obviously thinning hairline.

Upon closer inspection, you could see he had the look of eagles. This man would be a formidable opponent. Harm could read it in his eyes.

"What can I do for you Mr. Stevens?" Harm shook his hand then waved for him to take a seat.

"I'm the Webb family lawyer. As such I handle a variety of issues for the family."

"Including suing for custody of David Gayle?" Harm was tired of waiting he wanted to cut to the chase.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you here on behalf of Mrs. Webb's interest in custody of David Gayle?" Harm was losing patience.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding. Yes, I do represent Porter Webb, but I'm here today on behalf of Mr. Clayton Webb." The lawyer paused to see if Harm wanted to interrupt with some other benign comment.

"I prepared Mr. Webb's will. It's solid. There should be no contesting it, by anyone, including Mrs. Webb." He glared at Harm pointedly. "I'm here to deliver this." He handed Harm a large manila envelope.

"Clayton changed his will shortly after his son was born. He insisted if he died before Miss Gayle, while young David was still a minor, you should receive this letter upon her death or incapacitation." He gave Harm a triumphant smirk.

"I see, thank you. I apologize for being presumptuous. I had a visit with Mrs. Webb last night and it left me prepared for the worst." Harm was right, this man was a formidable opponent, but his instincts told him Stevens would be an equally valuable ally.

Looking at his watch, the attorney chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I have to be at another meeting twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you again for coming." Harm shook his hand again, and escorted him to the elevator.

"Remember, the will is solid," the reminded him, as the elevator doors closed.

Harm dialed Mac on his cell phone while walking to his office.

"Hi,"

"Well, what did he want?" Mac asked anxiously.

"He wasn't here representing Porter, he was here on behalf of Clay."

"Clay?" Mac was obviously confused.

"He brought me an envelope from Clay in the event of Catherine's death or incapacitation." Harm had reached his office and was packing up for the day. He placed the letter in his briefcase.

"I'm ready to get out of here. I'll read it when I get home. Be there in about twenty." Harm snapped the brief case shut just as he and Mac said good bye.

**Harm's apartment  
Near Union Station  
Same night**

When Harm reached his apartment, dinner was waiting for him.

"I have to admit, your spinach lasagna is even better than mine," Harm repeated frequently between mouthfuls.

"I thought after today, you deserved your favorite dinner. Besides, Mattie helped quite a bit," Mac smiled at Mattie.

"Well, thanks. This really hit the spot. Your spinach…"

"Lasagna is better than mine," Mac and Mattie chorused loudly. "We get the point," they laughed.

Harm held back a laugh trying to look offended. He didn't succeed and soon all three were laughing hilariously.

"Do you have much homework?" Harm took a sip of water after they'd calmed down.

"Just Geometry. I hate proofs. Can you still help me?" Mattie asked.

"No problem." Harm helped Mattie clear the table.

While Harm and Mattie worked on her homework, Mac bathed and fed David getting him ready for bed. By the time David was sleeping soundly in his bassinet, Mattie was packing up her schoolwork.

"Thanks for the help. See you at breakfast." Mattie gave a quick wave and was gone.

Harm stared at the closed door for a few seconds.

"I wonder what she was like when she was little?" Harm said not really out loud, but not really to himself.

"Shorter," Mac joked.

Successfully snapped out of his reverie, Harm walked over to his briefcase and took out the envelope.

"I guess it's time." Sitting down next to Mac on the sofa he broke open the seal.

Turning the envelope upside down, several things fell out. The first was a white envelope addressed to 'Mother'. Next was a similar envelope addressed to 'David'. The third, an envelope addressed to 'Harm'.

"I guess it's safe to assume, I'm supposed to read the one addressed to Harm," Harm teased in an attempt to break the tension.

"Why don't I go make some tea while you read the letter." Mac set her hands on the sofa to push off when Harm reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No, stay here." He broke open the seal, removed the letter, and began to read silently.

Harm:

Since it's my intention to replace this letter annually it's a safe bet that something has happened to both Catherine and me before David's first birthday.

Let me start out by saying, thank you.

Next, I'd like to explain my relationship with Catherine. Especially since I suspect there's a certain marine sitting near you right now who deserves some explanation as well.

Catherine and I have seen each other casually for years. We share several common interests, the most important being a better than average understanding of the word 'classified'. I know that's not much to base a relationship on for most people, but Catherine and I have come to depend on each other through the years for friendship and comfort.

David was not planned, but he was not a mistake. We both love him dearly. He's only a month old as I write this and I already know, he's smart, handsome, and will have his father's charm. (No comments from the peanut gallery thank you).

I know with my line of work I will never be a major part of his life. I'm already regretting that. When Catherine first told me she was naming you David's guardian upon her death, regardless of whether or not I'm alive, I knew she'd made the perfect choice.

You will be the sort of father every boy wants. David will learn the value of intangible traits such as honor and loyalty from you as easily as he might learn to play basketball or fly an airplane. Both of which I have no doubt you will teach him.

It is important to both Catherine and me that you raise our son. Knowing my mother as I do, I wouldn't put it past her to try and raise David herself. I love my mother, but she's not the best man for the job. I have included a letter for her in the event that she gives you any serious trouble. If she goes along with our requests willingly, it's best she not see the letter. Try to use it as a last resort. I leave it up to your discretion.

Now, about Mac. I'm sure she's there with you. If she's not than you're a damn fool. Knowing her as well as I do. I know she'll be there for you and David. As much as I love her, and all that I would give up for her, she could never give me what she's already given to you, her heart and soul. Love her enough for both of us.

Lastly, there should be a letter for David enclosed. Please see to it that he gets it for his 16th birthday.

Good bye my friend.

Thank you,

Clay

**CHAPTER 16 **

**Harm's apartment  
Near union station**

Harm folded the letter and put it back in its envelope then returned all three letters to the larger manila envelope.

"He wants to ensure I have custody of David. The letter addressed to his mother probably says that. It's for us to use if Catherine doesn't make it and Porter gets ugly." Harm reached over and took Mac's hand in his.

"He knew you'd help me." One side of Harm's mouth curled up in a smile.

Harm had decided it was best not to let Mac read the letter. He was afraid she'd feel put on the spot when she got to the part where Clay felt she loved Harm heart and soul. Besides, Harm wasn't totally convinced that was true. A more devoted friend he'd never find. But he wasn't so sure he meant more to her than that, after all she did say she was keeping her apartment for when this was over. As usual, Harm had remembered what he heard, not what Mac had said.

Feeling Mac squeeze his hand, he looked up at her.

"What else did he have to say?" She asked, probably not for the first time.

"He explained his relationship with Catherine. It sounds like they were very good friends, who occasionally offered a little additional comfort. Webb said their relationship was based mostly on a mutual understanding of the word classified." The other side of Harm's mouth curled up in a smile as he let out a small chuckle.

"Well, that's more than we had." She scooted a little closer to Harm, still holding his hand. "I learned to hate the word classified." Mac lied back heavily. Resting her head on the sofa, she closed her eyes.

Harm watched her quietly for several minutes. She is by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. The amazing thing is she's as beautiful on the inside as she is outwardly. Unconsciously he began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Against his better judgement, his mind wandered to Clayton's letter. Could it be everyone else was right, could it be this woman had truly given her heart and soul to him and he was just too blind to see. Too engrossed in his own fears to accept the one thing he wanted most in the world.

He found himself inching closer and closer to her. His face only inches from hers, Mac opened her eyes. He searched the depths of her eyes to see what they told him. Who was right?

Seeing his steel gray eyes so close to hers, Mac's breath caught in her chest. Pulled together like magnets, they were locked in an unbreakable gaze. Without thought, or a conscious decision she could recall, she leaned in the last inch meeting his lips in a delicate caress.

Lingering in the warmth of the kiss a moment longer than he probably should have, Harm felt Mac's free arm reach around to rest on his shoulder. The gentle pressure of her hand bore the heat of a searing iron. He gasped for air at the fire that spread through him.

He drew upon years of strict military discipline and code of honor, to pull back from her tempting kiss. Her eyes were still drawing him in. The dark pools seemed to hold an invitation for more. An invitation he knew he had to refuse, for now.

Smiling softly, he let go of her hand and gently patted her thigh.

"I think I would like that cup of tea now. Can I get you one." Suppressing his desire, his voice was still a little rough.

Still so close to her, his voice so low, that sounded like the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

"Yes, thank you. Tea sounds good."

Neither really wanting to break the spell, they tarried a little longer before making their way to the kitchen.

**Harm's Apartment  
Near Union Station  
One week later**

By now, Harm and Mac had worked out a routine much like a well-oiled machine. Mac had taken on most of the responsibilities for David. Harm focused more of his attentions on Mattie. Not that Harm didn't help with David, he did, he was proving to be an excellent dad, but Mac much preferred bathing and changing a baby to helping a 15 year old with her physics homework.

The days were long and tiring. They started at 0500 in order to have everyone up, fed and ready for their day. Depending on their morning schedule at the office, either Harm or Mac would drop David off at the sitter's.

Both Harm and Mac tried to limit their workload so they could leave the office by 5pm. Usually, Mac would pick David up from daycare, and Harm would stop by the hospital to visit with Catherine. Once, Harm even took David to the hospital to meet with Porter.

Catherine still hadn't woken up, but the doctors were pleased with her progress. Mrs. Webb had indeed hired several physicians to keep tabs on Catherine, including some physical therapy guru who was exercising Catherine's limbs regularly to slow down atrophy.

Game nights were the hardest. The end of Mattie's softball season was approaching so her game schedule seemed twice as full as usual. On these nights, Harm and Mac would meet at the school to watch the game and would pick up a pizza or something for dinner on the way home. The regular homework and bedtime routine would be crammed into what was left of the evening.

When the adult bedtime finally rolled around, Harm and Mac usually collapsed into bed in a state of total exhaustion prepared to be awoken twice more before morning. As rigorous as their schedule was, it was the nighttime feedings that were killing them. Once they would be able to get five or six straight hours of sleep, they knew things would get easier.

Today had been one of the more hectic days. Harm had a case in court that ran over so he had to skip his usual visit with Catherine in order to make it on time to Mattie's game. On top of that, it was an away game 30 minutes further east, so Harm picked Mac up at the apartment and they drove together to the game.

"I don't know if it's because I was so hungry or if Wong's has a new cook, but this is the best take out chinese we've ever had!" Mattie said as she put her fork down and began gathering her math papers.

"Is that it? Are we done with the homework?" Harm asked stretching his back and yawning.

"That's it. Old man Brady is a softball fan so he cut us a break and didn't assign any physics homework. I'm hoping he'll be as generous if we make the playoffs," Mattie grinned as she shoved the last of the papers into her backpack.

"I'm out of here, six o'clock comes too early for me." She grabbed her backpack and waved to Harm and Mac on her way out the door.

"Youth is definitely wasted on the young," Mac said as she came down the stairs from the bedroom.

"David asleep?" Harm asked quickly cleaning up the mess from dinner.

"Almost, and I won't be far behind."

Mac walked around the small living room straightening out a few things here and there.

"I'm calling it a night. I'm beat. I'll iron my uniform in the morning." Mac yawned as she headed back to the bedroom she'd just come from.

Turning out the lights. "I'm right behind you." Harm yawned.

Harm was already in bed when Mac came out of the bathroom.

"I know I've said this before, but I'm not sure I've said it enough, thank you." Harm watched her climb into bed.

"Yes, you have, and you're welcome," she smiled. "Good night." She yawned as she turned her back to him snuggling into the edge of the bed.

"Good night." Harm turned his back to her as well.

Just about to fall off to sleep, a thought occurred to Harm. If someone had told him he could spend every night for two weeks in the same bed with Sarah MacKenzie and not have a hard time controlling himself, he'd have told him or her they were crazy.

Truth be told, no matter how attracted he was to Mac, and he definitely wanted her, by the time they'd go to bed, he was pretty much dead and too dumb to fall over. Of course it probably helped that with the exception of the night they found out Webb was the passenger in Catherine's car, Mac had taken to sleeping curled up on the edge of the bed and never moved closer to Harm.

Harm suspected, exhausted or not, if he actually felt Mac in bed next to him, control just might be an issue. On the other hand maybe exhaustion and new babies was Mother Nature's method for birth control.

Too tired to think anymore, Harm drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 17 thru 23

**CHAPTER 17**

**JAG Headquarters'  
One Week Later  
Sarah MacKenzie's office**

"Here are those reports you requested." Harriet smiled cheerfully as she placed a stack of files on Mac's desk.

"You're looking pretty chipper this morning, ma'am." Harriet was a little too perky for her own good sometimes.

"Well, for the last few nights, David has stopped waking up for his three am bottle. We've actually gotten an entire six hours of uninterrupted sleep for three nights in a row. I feel like I've been given a week's vacation." Mac leaned back in her chair grinning.

"I imagine it must be tough to get custody of a baby without any of the preparation. Most of the nine months you're pregnant, you wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. By the time the baby comes, you're so used to interrupted sleep that you can pretty much handle anything and keep going." Harriet took a step back towards the door before stopping.

"Maybe you and the Commander should take a night off and go do something. It's Friday night, if Jennifer or Mattie can't watch David for you, we'd be happy to have him. As a matter of fact, why don't you do just that. Drop David off at our house and don't pick him up until after breakfast tomorrow." Harriet stepped in closer to Mac again.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Harriet." Mac shook her head slightly.

"Nonsense, Bud and I are old pros at this, one night and one little baby will be fun for us. Even if the Commander doesn't want to go out, we'll still take David and give you a night off." Harriet headed for the door, determined not to take no for an answer.

"You win, Harriet. Thank you," Mac smiled broadly.

"Drop him off anytime after work." Harriet swiftly retreated to her own desk.

Picking up the phone, Mac immediately dialed Harm's office.

"Hey there, flyboy." Mac was in a good mood now.

"How would you feel about a night on the town to celebrate three nights in a row of sleep?"

"Well, sounds good to me except Mattie is spending the night at Valerie's to celebrate winning the playoffs, and I thought I heard Jen mention that she had a date. I can't think of anyplace off hand that serves infants," Harm laughed.

"Well, you're probably right there," Mac chuckled quietly, " but Harriet has offered to take David for the night."

"Now, that sounds like a plan." Harm could hear a knock on Mac's door. "I'll let you go, we'll work out the details later."

"Later." She hung up the phone, a Cheshire grin plastered across her face.

**Tony's Restaurant  
Georgetown  
1945**

"It's been ages since I've been here, I'm so glad you thought of it." Mac shifted her chair closer to the table.

Tony's was a small family owned, Italian- American restaurant. It wasn't very big, the décor was simple, but the food was out of this world. If Mama Rosa wasn't cooking, they were at least using her recipes, but most of the time she insisted on cooking herself.

"Do you think Mama Rosa is cooking tonight? She's got to be 100 by now," Mac giggled.

"It wouldn't surprise me. That woman will probably outlive us all." Harm smiled before taking a sip of his water.

Mac looked over her menu a few minutes before laying it down on the table.

"Know what you want already?" Harm asked, still looking at his menu.

"No, I know this sounds silly, but I feel guilty," Mac practically whispered, leaning across the table.

"What for?" Harm wrinkled his brow.

"Being out. I feel like I should be home with the baby. I told you it was silly." Mac picked the menu back up. She couldn't see Harm grinning from ear to ear behind his menu. She was a great mother.

"Don't tell me you're worried about leaving him with Harriet?" Harm tried not to let the amusement show in his voice.

"Of course not." She looked over the same dish for the third time. Still with no clue what she'd just read.

"I wasn't so sure there for a minute. I think Harriet deserves a medal for not smacking you and throwing you out after explaining to her about the formula temperature for the third time."

Looking up at him, "I didn't really, did I?"

"Yes, you really did, right after you explained the importance of him sleeping on his side so he wouldn't choke." Harm was trying really hard not to laugh.

Dropping her menu, her eyes wide open, her mouth attempted to move. "I did, didn't I?" She looked absolutely horrified.

"You did, but I think Harriet understood, she's a trooper." Harm bit back a smile.

Noticing Mac's expression hadn't softened. "It's okay, really." Harm reached out for her hand. All amusement vanished, recognizing she was really upset about Harriet. "I don't think she took it personally, she's a mother, she understood. It's okay."

"You think?" The last thing she wanted to do was unintentionally insult one of her best friends.

"I'm positive." Harm smiled, not letting go of her hand until their meal was served.

Mama Rosa had indeed cooked dinner tonight. As it turns out, she was only 87.

One of the many charms of Tony's, besides the food, was the old-fashioned jukebox in the corner. It played only the best Italian crooners: Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin,Tony Bennet, Perry Como, there might have been a token Bing Crosby tune.

Between dinner and dessert they got up to dance to a couple of tunes, and again after coffee. They were having a wonderful time.

"They don't write songs like these anymore," Mac sighed.

"Maybe because there's too much pollution in San Francisco for anyone to want to leave their heart," Harm teased.

Smacking him lightly across the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. There aren't many men vocalists who can pull off tunes like this," she continued.

"What about Michael Bolton?" Harm inquired.

"Yeah he probably could. I suppose, Harry Connick Jr.," she added.

"Maybe life has just gotten too busy to take time for the slow and romantic. It's just not popular." She leaned in a little heavier on Harm's shoulder.

Harm tightened the grip around her waist. He didn't care much about what was popular, but right now he was thankful for Old Blue Eyes, and Mac in his arms. Her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. He memorized every curve of her body as they swayed to the music.

Several of the staff stood by the kitchen door with broad smiles, watching the young couple dance. Had the music not stopped, they would have gladly danced all night.

"I guess we'd better let these people get home," Harm suggested, despite not wanting to release his hold on her.

"It's pretty late." She reluctantly backed away.

Harm paid the check and placed his arm around her waist as they walked to the car.

It seemed perfectly natural for her to lean into him as they walked. Mac couldn't remember a time when she and Harm felt more comfortable with each other.

When they reached the car the air was thick with the electrical current surging between them. It was subtle, yet over powering. Harm unlocked the door and stepped sideways to swing it open brushing up against where Mac was standing.

He paused for a split second to look in her eyes. He was completely lost. The desire that had been slowly building all evening burst to the surface. Without any thought to consequences, Harm leaned down and captured Mac's lips under his.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She fell into his embrace, her arms snaking up around his neck. They pulled each other closer with equal force. They couldn't get close enough. Their lips caressed each other with gentle ease. Their taste was intoxicating.

Harm felt all air rush from his lungs when the tip of Mac's tongue teased the seam along his lips. Their tongues began a dance much like the one they had just shared. Mac's fingers slowly brushed along the back of his hair, teasing the base of his ear, setting his very soul on fire with need for her.

Mac couldn't stop herself from touching him. Her hands had a will of their own. Their mouths continued to search and explore the taste of every corner. Harm's strong muscular body pressed tightly against hers was fanning a flame that was almost burning out of control. He slid one hand down her back letting it fall to rest on her six. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Harm winced, almost in pain, at the lost sensation of her lips against his. What had he started? God help him, he didn't want to stop, but they were standing on a public street. If this went much further, they'd be putting a lot more on the line than either of them bargained for.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close in a strong embrace trying to regain control.

Mac willingly rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'd better go home," was all Harm could think to say. He didn't dare think what would happen when they got there.

**CHAPTER 18**

**On the road **

They rode in perfect silence like a couple of scared teenagers. Both had been caught off guard by the powerful emotions emanating from a single kiss.

Several different scenarios of what he or she should, or would, do when they got home, were running through each of their minds. The possibilities ran the gamut from packing a bag and high tailing it out of there, to stripping on the spot and making passionate love still standing against the front door.

The miscellaneous options for what little was left of the night was interrupted by the ringing of Harm's cell phone.

"Rabb." He wondered who could be phoning at 11:30pm.

"Yes… Really… Of course… No problem... It'll take about 20 minutes… All right, bye." He flipped his phone shut.

Mac had been watching him carefully but it was impossible to decipher any information from the splintered conversation.

"That was Andy. It looks like Catherine is waking up. He wants us there, I hope you don't mind." Harm glanced at her briefly as he weaved around a few cars. He was in a hurry, driving the vette as though he were maneuvering a tomcat.

"Of course not." Mac smiled and placed her hand lightly over his, her hand following his as he shifted from gear to gear. The gesture was not lost on him. She was with him, no matter what, no matter when.

**George Washington Hospital  
Critical Care Unit**

The elevator doors opened to the fourth floor. Harm stepped out slowly, Mac following in step behind him. Taking a short step to his right, Harm turned slightly for Mac to catch up and walk by his side. He reached over taking her hand in his. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and a bright smile.

They would be okay.

Harm's pace seemed to slow as they got closer to Catherine's room. By the time they reached her door, Mac was practically dragging him behind her.

Andy heard them standing at the door. "She's dozed back off again," he said as he stood and walked over to them.

"Did she say anything?" Harm asked.

"Not much, she asked about the baby. I told her he was fine, that you and Mac were taking very good care of him," Andy replied.

"Did you tell her about Clayton?" Harm asked.

"No, she didn't ask, I didn't see the need to volunteer any information yet," Andy frowned.

"What have the doctors said?" Mac asked.

"They haven't seen her. Only the nurses have been in, but everyone is very pleased." Andy's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Did she say how she feels?" Harm asked.

"Is she in much pain?" Mac asked at the same time.

"SHE, is right here." Came a weak voice from across the room.

The three of them flew across to her bedside. Harm instantly taking hold of her hand with his free hand, still tightly holding his grip on Mac with the other.

Catherine waved her good hand near her throat. Mac pulled away from Harm's grip to get her some ice chips.

"Don't try and talk too much yet. You were on a respirator for some time. Your throat is probably pretty raw." Mac explained as she placed chips delicately at Catherine's lips.

"I knew I could count on you," she smiled at Mac before falling back asleep.

"She'll probably be doing that off and on all night. I told her David was okay but I think she didn't believe me. She seemed to be getting agitated, that's why I asked you to come right over. Now that she's seen you, I'm willing to bet she'll sleep. Why don't you two go on home." Andy sat down by her bed.

Mac spoke first as Harm pulled the car out of the hospital parking lot.

"What happens now?"

"From what the doctors have said so far, she stays where she is while she continues to heal. This could take weeks. From here she goes down to the rehab ward. No one has given us any idea of how long she could be there, but I have a feeling it's going to be a while. Despite Mrs. Webb's therapy guru, Catherine has her work cut out for her regaining her strength."

"What happens after rehab?" Mac had shifted slightly so she was almost facing Harm.

"I don't know. Some patients have to go to an assisted living sort of place before they're ready to go home alone. I can't imagine she'd need to do that. I suppose she might go stay with Andy. She might be strong enough to go home alone. I honestly don't know."

It was obvious to Mac that Harm hadn't really given much thought to transitioning care of David back to Catherine.

"What do you think of having Catherine stay with us when she's released?"

The thought had never occurred to Harm. Hearing it from Mac made it all the more startling.

"Don't look at me like that. It's a very good idea." Mac watched Harm searching for words. "She probably won't be up do dealing with a bigger, more active David as soon as she gets out. This will give her some time to adapt to any changes in his life and it will give him time to get used to his mother again." The more she thought about it, the more sense the idea made, even to her.

"I don't know if she'd go for it, but you wouldn't mind?" Harm was constantly in awe of this woman.

"Why would I mind? Harm, David is HER son." As much as Mac had grown to love David, she had reminded herself often, every day, this is just temporary.

"I just thought having to take care of David and Catherine, in your home, might be asking too much of anyone." Harm kept his eyes on the road. He truly hoped Mac was going to think of his house as her home.

"Then it's settled. I don't need an office. We'll do up the downstairs bedroom as a guest room instead for Catherine." Mac shifted back to face forward. A few moments later she slipped her hand across to rest on Harm's.

All the activity surrounding Catherine's waking up had snapped Harm and Mac back to reality with the efficiency of a cold shower. By the time they reached the apartment, both were tired and drained, the moment for romance had long slipped away. Harm had stayed in the living room quietly unwinding with a cold beer. Mac had opted for a hot shower before climbing into bed alone.

**Harm's apartment  
Next day**

Mac was the first one to wake up. Harm was slowly waking up to the smell of pancakes and eggs cooking.

"Good Morning," He greeted Mac, tightening the belt on his robe.

"I thought about taking a run but decided to just enjoy the free time instead." She flipped the eggs over in the pan.

Walking up behind Mac he wrapped his arms around her waist, and sniffed over her shoulder. "This smells wonderful."

Mac smiled politely but Harm could feel her tense up at his touch.

Backing up, he walked over to the fridge. "Want some juice?" Maybe he'd gone too far in last night's kiss. Don't jump to any conclusions he warned himself.

"That'll be nice, thanks." Mac busied herself setting the table. Harm poured the juice.

Breakfast was finished over small talk. Each of them was thoroughly enjoying not needing to do anything else. The weather was so pleasant they agreed as soon as Harm was showered and dressed, they'd pick David up from Harriet's and spend the rest of the morning at the park.

Harriet reported that David had been an absolute angel and had indeed slept through the night for her as well.

The park near Mac's apartment was wonderful for families. There were plenty of baby swings and rides that parents and toddlers could enjoy. In reality, David was totally indifferent to all the activities, but Harm and Mac were having a wonderful time.

After rocking David to sleep, Mac had sat down on the blanket they'd brought while Harm had gone over to the vendor across the park to buy a couple of soft pretzels. He couldn't resist smiling when he got back to the blanket and saw Mac laid out, her head on the diaper bag, her eyes closed, and David asleep at her side with her hand protectively warming his tummy.

Harm approached the two as quietly as possible trying not to disturb them. He settled down on the blanket next to Mac. Making himself comfortable, he shifted his weight to one side so he could run his fingers through her hair. She had such soft silky hair with a wonderful scent of almonds and vanilla.

Gently brushing her hair with his fingers, Harm was instantly aware the moment Mac woke up. Without opening her eyes, he could see her entire body stiffen much like she had when he hugged her this morning.

Easing himself up into a sitting position, Harm offered Mac the pretzel. Food was always a safe way to appease his marine. Especially when he wasn't sure what he had done.

Mac hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she felt Harms fingers roaming through her hair. The simple gesture sent chills down her spine. Everything was moving too fast for her, she was scared. If she crossed that last line, let down her last wall of defense, Harmon Rabb would have all of her heart forever, and she was scared to death that he'd break into little pieces when all this was over.

"Still want some pretzel?" Harm smiled and said a prayer.

"Mmn, looks delicious." She grinned back not wanting to show her unease.

Harm watched her eat the pretzel, keeping a watchful eye on David. Maybe he was overreacting. That's all, everything would be fine he told himself.

**CHAPTER 19**

**Harm's apartment  
Later that night**

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Once David woke up from his nap, Harm and Mac stopped at the hospital with the baby to visit Catherine, but found her sleeping. Instead of spending the afternoon waiting for her to wake up, they did all the standard fun Saturday events: groceries, laundry, and light housework.

After dinner Harm offered to give David his bath. Mac gladly grabbed a book she hadn't been able to read since moving in with Harm and made herself comfortable on the sofa. From where she sat, she had a birds eye view of Harm at the kitchen sink. He really had come a long way in a few short weeks. Had anyone told her watching a grown man bathe a three month old baby would be this entertaining she'd have never believed them.

Mac followed Harm with her eyes as he took David into his room. Through the wall dividers she could see Harm's silhouette changing the baby. His skills at handling an infant had most definitely improved. He no longer moved with the obvious fear of breaking David. Harm whistled as he and David returned to the kitchen to prepare his bottle.

Pretending to be engrossed in her book, Mac saw Harm and David approaching her from the corner of her eye.

"Do you want me to feed him?" Harm asked standing over her.

Smiling brightly, "No, I'd like to feed him, thank you."

Mac sat up. Leaning over to hand her the baby and the bottle, Harm kissed David softly on the forehead, then looked up and briefly captured Mac's lips in a sweet kiss before returning to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Harm didn't watch long enough to see Mac fumble the bottle. He had no idea how nervous she was becoming around him. She dreaded going to bed tonight. She was pretty sure what Harm was thinking, and she knew what she wanted, but she knew she had to protect her heart at any cost or she'd never get through the next few months taking care of them.

Cleaning the kitchen, Harm let his mind wander off thinking about the kiss last night. He always knew being with Mac would be like no other, but even he hadn't imagined the magnitude of a single kiss. Last night she had been so responsive, and today she seemed so tense when he touched her. Harm didn't know what to make of it. Had she just gotten lost in the physical attraction and now in the light of day realized she didn't want that with Harm, or was there something else he was missing?

By the time Harm had finished the kitchen, Mac had put David to sleep and was back in the living room with her book.

"Do you mind if I turn the stereo on?" Harm asked moving across the room.

"No, not at all." Mac never looked up from the book.

Harm popped in a Diana Krall CD and went to sit by Mac on the couch.

"When is Mattie coming home?" Mac asked setting her book down on her lap.

"She's spending the night again," he smiled. "I never led such a busy social life at fifteen." Harm inched a little closer.

"It's good she has such nice friends." Her eyes caught Harm staring at her.

"You've seemed a little tense around me today. Did I do something wrong?" No sense in second-guessing himself.

"No, you haven't." She looked down at the closed book in her lap.

Lifting her chin, "May I kiss you?" He was afraid maybe that's what had been upsetting her today.

Mac was lost in his eyes and her own turmoil. After last night's kiss she wasn't sure she could keep this light, but she was afraid of losing everything they already had.

Her silence spoke volumes to Harm. Letting go of her chin, he leaned back a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose myself like that." His voice was soft and contrite. A fear bordering on panic was beginning to rise through him.

Quickly, Mac grabbed his hand.

"Wait. You haven't imposed yourself." Mac looked down at the hand she had just grabbed.

"I don't understand. Just now, you didn't say anything. I thought you didn't want me to…"

"I don't want to lose all we've accomplished these last weeks." She couldn't look up at him.

"I don't think I understand, why would we lose everything over a kiss?" Harm really didn't understand.

Mac didn't know what to say. This was so important, they'd made so many plans.

Trying to read the answers in her eyes, Harm clearly saw fear. The same fear he'd seen earlier in the day. But fear of what, why would she think they'd lose what they already had?

Suddenly the proverbial light bulb went off in his head. Harm's jaw dropped open when he understood, she thought he expected this to lead to sex. So that was the white elephant they'd been walking around all day.

"Mac, if I promise, all I want is a kiss, may I kiss you?"

Finding no words, fighting the fear, Mac nodded her head yes.

Very carefully, Harm placed one hand under her chin, one hand on the small of her back, and leaned in for a short, sweet, kiss in which he hoped she could feel all the love in his heart despite the longing in his loins.

Pulling away. Her eyes were still closed when Harm spoke.

"I hope you know I would never expect anything of you, nor would I ask for more than you're willing to give." Harm let go of her chin and took hold of her hand. "I don't ever want you to be afraid of me, Mac. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, please believe me."

"It's not the intentionally I'm worried about." Mac tried to smile.

Harm pulled Mac into his arms and softly caressed her back with his hand. Speaking into the top of her head, "I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've done through the years and all the times I've hurt you. If I promise we can take this VERY slowly, will you forgive me and let me try again?" Harm wanted to see the look in her eyes but didn't dare let go of her.

Mac nodded yes into his shoulder as a small tear fell from each eye.

"It's been a long day, why don't we get some sleep." Harm was still holding her tightly.

Lifting her head away from his shoulder, "I think that's a good idea." She quickly swiped the tears away with her hand, hoping Harm hadn't noticed.

Harm helped her off the sofa and together they walked into their room. Quietly, they got ready for bed, Mac snuggling up to the edge of her side of the bed and Harm secure on his side.

Sunday came and went with little happening. Catherine was spending most of the day sleeping so Andy had told Harm not to bother coming. Mattie was home from her friend's house but had only come over for dinner. Mac and Harm functioned with the same rapport they'd developed over the weeks. Yesterday's incidents hadn't appeared to leave any damage. The two friends retired for bed the same way they had every other night for the last three weeks.

Mac had never been one to sleep well. Except for having to get up to feed the baby, since she'd been staying with Harm she had been sleeping soundly through the night. Tonight was the first time she'd woken up for something other than the baby. Only a few hours after having gone to bed, Mac found herself unable to sleep.

It started with a strong sense of warmth. Slowly as she became more conscious of her surroundings, she realized she had moved towards the middle of the bed and the warmth she'd been enjoying was originating from one Harmon Rabb.

Harm was sleeping face down, nuzzled up next her. His left hand was resting heavily on her shoulder, his arm barely brushing against her breast. She could tell by his steady breathing, he was soundly asleep.

Mac tried to ignore him and go back to sleep. Not much time had passed when Harm shifted, moving his arm down and wrapping it around her stomach and waist, he pulled her more tightly against him. Having turned his face towards her, she could feel his slow steady breath hot on her shoulder. She willed her body not to react. It wasn't cooperating. Her breathing was becoming more rapid as her mind raced through images of her and Harm on a dock in Norfolk, on a porch in Maclean, under the mistletoe, and most definitely standing by a corvette. Only one more week she thought to herself. You can do this.

As if some inner alarm that sounds whenever Mac is in distress had gone off, Harm was slowly being dragged into consciousness. Now fully awake, he realized he was not only draped around Mac, but she was awake.

It only took his body an instant to react to her warm flesh under his. He made a failed attempt to inconspicuously remove his hand and put himself at a safer distance.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Mac whispered.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space." Harm was mortified after yesterday's promises.

"Neither of us can help what we do in our sleep." Mac tried to shrug.

She rolled onto her side facing him. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

He stretched his hand out to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes closed tight at the feel of his touch against her face. She was so beautiful, but he had to keep his distance. He would never break a promise to Mac.

"Good night." Harm said as he rolled over, turning his back to her.

"Good night." Mac echoed just before spooning up behind him.

**Chapter 20**

Warning bells started ringing in Harm's head. Sleep, he needed to sleep. The last thing he needed to do was focus on her warm body wrapped around his, her soft breasts pressed against his back, her hot breath on his neck, her long fingers gripping his abdomen only inches above…. Don't go there! He thought to himself. How was he ever going to get any sleep?

"Mac?" Harm's hormones were taking over, he had no idea if Mac was still awake but he knew he needed to move away from her.

"Hmm," she hummed.

The sound of her sleepy voice only succeeded in edging him on.

"I need to move."

"Okay."

"No, I mean you need to let go of me."

"Don't want to."

She wasn't making this easy for him.

"Please Mac, I can't stand lying here trying to ignore you." He was getting desperate.

"Then don't."

Harm flipped around to see her face. Was she saying what he thought she was?

Before he knew it, her face was up against his and their lips came crashing together. Oh she was so soft. Sleeping in only a t-shirt, he could feel every curve of her figure against his bare chest. Her hand slid down his chest drawing small circles. Every nerve ending was on fire. Every tease of her tongue sent another ripple of desire through his already aroused body.

Their tongues taunted and teased, picking up the dance that had so abruptly ended the other night. Close, he needed to be closer. Wrapping his arms around her more tightly he dropped one hand to her six pulling her tighter against him.

The sudden friction of his arousal against her had them both gasping for air. Unbelievably their pace quickened. Their hands moved more freely. Harm slid his hand up the inside of Mac's shirt pressing it against the bare skin of her back at the same moment his lips nibbled a path to her neck.

Mac knew this was what she had always wanted, to be in the arms of Harmon Rabb. Heart be damned, this was worth the risk. She'd never been handled so gingerly in her life. Whether he meant it or not, she'd never felt more loved by a man, and so far he hadn't even made it to second base.

Nibbling up her neck, close to her ear, Harm whispered. "I don't want to do anything you don't want me to."

Mac moaned something that resembled 'uh huh'.

"Mac, if we don't stop now, we won't stop at all." He suppressed the urge to nibble on her ear while waiting for her to respond.

"I don't want you to stop." Her voice was strong and clear. "I want you. Now. Very much."

With that, all barriers were down. Their hearts and souls were ready for exchange as their hungry hands quickly rid them of cumbersome garments. Each kiss, every caress, fanned the flames that had been burning for eight long years.

Harm wanted Sarah to feel how much he loved her. She had to know this wasn't just about sex. No matter how hard he tried to take it slow, their passion was overpowering. They needed each other, they needed to be one, slow would come later. This was hungry desperate, and engulfing them in an ecstasy neither had ever experienced. When their bodies finally joined for the first time, their hearts and souls were seared as one.

Cocooned together, arms and legs entwined, the exhausted couple reveled in the warmth of each other.

"That was definitely worth waiting for," Harm smiled.

"Definitely," Mac agreed.

"Don't suppose you want to do it again?" Harm grinned

"Just say the word, sailor." Mac patted his chest playfully.

**JAG Headquarters  
Mac's office  
0830**

"Good Morning Ma'am." Harriet beamed as Mac came through the bullpen after dropping David off at the sitter's.

"Morning, Harriet." Mac thought she looked unusually chipper, even for Harriet.

She dropped her briefcase and cover on the desk before walking around to her seat. From the corner of her eye Mac caught a flash of red. On her chair was a single red rose. By the time Mac had picked the flower up, Harriet was standing in the doorway, bud vase filled with water in hand.

"Thank you, Harriet. You wouldn't happen to know how this got here would you?" Mac asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Didn't see a thing ma'am." Feigning ignorance, Harriet handed Mac the vase and made a hasty exit.

Mac, Harm and Harriet walked around the office all day like Cheshire cats. Nothing could dissuade their good moods. Their grins were infectious. By mid afternoon half the staff was sporting large grins with absolutely no idea why.

Buried in paperwork for the better part of the afternoon, Mac decided she deserved a treat and went in search of some edible reward. Twenty minutes later she returned to her office with a Pepsi in one hand and a double fudge brownie in the other.

Once again she caught a glimmer of color out of the corner of her eye. This time, sitting dead center on her desk, atop an enormous pile of papers, sat one six inch teddy bear in marine greens holding a small card that read: I love Marines.

From her desk across the bullpen, Harriet could see the exact moment Mac spotted the bear. Her entire posture had changed from rugged Marine colonel to feminine woman.

Delicately caressing the bear, Mac wondered how Harm kept sneaking things past her. No matter, she loved the gesture.

It was almost time to go home when Harm appeared in Mac's doorway.

"How's it going?" Harm flashed his famous grin that made women weak in the knees.

"Oh, you know..." Mac bit back a smile.

"I thought I'd pick David up and take him by the hospital a minute to see Catherine. Porter will be there." He was still smiling. Nothing could get that grin off his face, not today, not even Porter Webb.

"Sure, Catherine's probably anxious to see him since we missed her yesterday." At the word yesterday, she broke out in a thousand-watt smile.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. Want me to pick something up for dinner?" Harm started to back away from her desk.

"No, I left some stew in the crock pot this morning." Mac watched Harm retreating, her eyes quickly scanning every part of his anatomy.

Nodding his head, Harm kissed her with his eyes and left.

Clearing up a few last minute details, Mac secured her office and headed home.

Making her way through the parking lot, Mac was lost in the memories of the last few weeks. She didn't know if last night was a mistake in the long term, but today, she didn't care. She understood for the first time in her life what it meant to be on cloud nine. Making love with Harm, and for her she was making love, was more than she could have hoped for.

If possible her grin got even wider when she realized AJ's birthday was right around the corner. Their deal seemed almost a certainty if she and Harm were in a relationship together.

Only a short distance from her car, she noticed a piece of paper on her windshield. Quickly scanning the neighboring cars for similar advertising, Mac's mind shifted to why would she be the only target.

Setting her briefcase down on the ground, she briskly pulled at the paper in question. Her heart swelled and her knees just about melted.

A rose was printed on one corner of the paper. Underneath, in writing she recognized as Harm's, she read: The sun has never risen on a more perfect day, nor shall it ever set on a more wonderful woman. I miss you already, can't wait till we're home.

There was no signature. One stray tear slipped down her cheek. Maybe last night wasn't a mistake. Maybe, just maybe, it meant as much to him as it did to her.

**CHAPTER 21**

**Harm's apartment****Near Union Station**

Mac turned the key in the front door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned to set her cover and briefcase down when she spotted the red blur. On the island countertop was a huge beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Nice aren't they?" Mac hadn't noticed Mattie sitting at the table doing her homework.

Mattie had promised Harm she'd be home to receive the delivery. He hadn't told her what it was. She had been dying to peek at the card. That blasted code of honor must be more contagious than she thought because she managed to resist the urge and settled for seeing Mac's face when she saw the flowers.

Mac stood frozen staring at the beautiful blooms.

"Well, aren't you going to at least read the card?" They were killing her! It was a planned conspiracy to kill her off young, Mattie's mind grumbled.

"Oh, yeah." Moving slowly towards the roses, Mac picked up the small envelope, removed the card, and began to read. 'In case I haven't made myself clear all day, I love you. Harm.'

That was it, tears slowly made their way down her face. Mattie jumped up in horror, she was at Mac's side in a flash.

"I thought you'd be happy. What happened?" Placing one arm around Mac's shoulder, Mattie was totally confused, and a little scared. She really wanted her guardian and Mac to get together. She knew they were perfect for each other, and besides, she wouldn't be around forever to take care of Harm.

To Mattie's relief, Mac smiled broadly.

"No, I'm happy. I just hadn't expected this. That's all." Mac was still frozen in place.

"Well, I'm glad. For a minute there, I thought you were upset because you didn't love him." Mattie plopped back down at the table in front of all her books.

Shaking herself inwardly, Mac walked over to Mattie.

"Did you read the card?" Mac had on her interrogating Marine persona.

"Didn't have to. I've told you all along, you two have the hots for each other. Any idiot knows he loves you. Probably has for years. For just a minute there, you had me thinking I was wrong about you." She looked back down at the paper she'd been writing on.

Smiling again, "So we're that obvious, huh?" Mac wondered if it was all teenagers who were this astute or just Mattie.

"To anyone who's looking, yeah." Mattie hadn't looked up from her work.

"And you're okay with it. I mean Harm and I being a …couple, maybe?" She was still getting used to the idea herself, saying it out loud was a challenge.

Tossing her pencil on the table.

"Okay, let me say this one last time. You and Harm are great people. I really love both of you. But together, you're like WOW. You're meant for each other, and for the record, I think it's about time."

Mac blushed at the thought of just how WOW together really was.

"I'd better get working on dinner." Mac moved towards the sink and Mattie went back to her homework.

An hour or so later Harm and David came through the front door.

"Ah, see David, this is every man's dream, to come home and be greeted by two beautiful ladies." Harm kissed the baby on the forehead then turned to smile at Mac and Mattie.

Mattie went over to kiss Harm hello.

"Let me take him. I didn't get to spend much time with him this weekend."

"Or any of us," Harm teased.

Harm came up behind Mac giving her a strong hug and kissing the side of her neck. Mac sighed softly and leaned back into him while she worked on the salad.

"Did you like the flowers?" He whispered in her ear. Happy she was no longer tensing at his show of affection.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Is that the only hello he gets after sending all those flowers? Don't you two know anything? This is the moment for the big kiss!" Having placed David in his carrier, Mattie stood there with her hands on her hips.

"No wonder it's taken you two so long to get together. Gees!" Mattie walked back to the table rolling her eyes in total exasperation at her conservative guardians.

Harm and Mac couldn't hold back the laughter. Before refocusing on fixing dinner, Mac turned to whisper into Harm's ear, "by the way, me too."

The rest of the evening progressed the way every evening progressed. After dinner Harm helped Mattie with whatever parts of her homework she was struggling with, usually physics and Geometry. Mac bathed and fed David. Harm cleaned up the kitchen while Mac put David to sleep. The only break in their usual routine was bedtime. Normally the two sat on the sofa talking and relaxing after David went to sleep. Tonight, the two new lovers climbed into bed immediately after putting David down for the night.

The desperate hunger of the night before had given way to another passionate, yet slower paced, night of exploration and pleasure. Finally they were free to indulge in the lovemaking they had for so long only dreamed of.

Snuggled up close, her head resting on Harm's shoulder, Mac could feel the light rumbling of withheld laughter in his chest.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. I'm just a little surprised at how much stamina you inspire, even at my age. I started thinking about what it would have been like if we'd gotten together eight years ago when I was young enough to really do something about it."

Her eyes went as wide as her smile, "What? This isn't something? Even in my younger days, if you had any more stamina, I'd be dead from exhaustion," Mac giggled, patting his chest playfully.

His expression a little more solemn, "Mac?"

"Hmm." She had rested her head on his shoulder again.

"When we move into the new house..." He shifted trying to see her face.

Sensing a change in his mood, and the tone of his voice, Mac sat up a bit to better see him.

"Are you still going to want your own room?" He sounded like a little boy asking for an extra cookie before dinner.

Choosing her words carefully.

"Unless you want me to, I'd rather never sleep without you again." Very softly Mac pressed her lips against Harm's, then returned to her previous position never seeing the huge grin on his face.

**New House  
Falls Church  
Several days later**

The huge moving van was parked in front of the new Rabb residence. One by one, each of the movers began rolling dollies of boxes into the house.

Mattie and Jen were assigned traffic control on the second floor. Their job was to ensure the boxes and furniture were left in the appropriate rooms, preferably in the designated location. Both ladies had been given quickly sketched schematics of which walls the larger pieces of furniture should go against.

Bud and Harriet were directing traffic on the ground floor, also armed with room layouts. All of the children had been left with Mrs. Taylor for the day. Since she normally didn't do daycare on Saturdays she was delighted to help out with the Roberts' children. There were definite perks to living next door to your babysitter.

Harm began unpacking the boxes in the kitchen while Mac worked on the bathrooms. They had decided other than sheets for the bed; the bathrooms and kitchen would be the rooms they'd need use of right away. As soon as a mover deposited a box, Harm and Mac began immediately allocating the belongings to their proper places.

By the time the movers were finished unloading. All the main pieces of furniture were exactly where they were supposed to be, Mac had all the bathrooms ready for use, down to the last decorative detail including the hangings on the wall, and Harm had the kitchen in fairly decent order.

All their friends were amazed at how quickly and smoothly the move had gone. They all gathered in the still disarrayed living room to eat the pizzas Harm had ordered.

"This is a great house, Commander." Bud mentioned reaching for another slice.

"Has Commander Turner seen it yet?" Harriet asked, helping her husband.

"Yes, he came over with me after the closing to make a list of supplies to begin repairs," Harm replied, taking a bite of pizza.

"Oh, good, he's going to help?" Bud inquired.

"Yeah, he did okay with the vette, I figured I could trust him with the house," Harm chuckled.

"It's great how well all the furniture fits. Colonel, your living room furniture suits this room so well, as does your table in the dining room," Harriet commented looking around the room.

"It does, and your furniture is much more suited to the den sir," Bud added, looking at Harm.

"Speaking of which, I appreciate your letting me keep all the furniture from our apartment," Jen nodded at Harm.

"No problem, Jen. Maybe this will make up for all those nights you couldn't bring home a date," Harm joked.

Blushing, "You find me the date sir, I'll invite him over."

"Come on Jen, there must be a line of men wanting to break down your door." Harm always assumed Jen didn't date much because of Mattie.

"Seriously, sir. Good men aren't easy to find. If you know what I mean," Jen blushed again.

Harm hadn't known Jen to be bashful about anything. Maybe this was a subject better discussed in a less crowded room.

Everyone finished their meal and said their good-byes. Jen's roommate wouldn't be arriving for another week. Mattie didn't want Jen spending her first night in the apartment alone, so it had already been arranged for Mattie to stay at Jen's.

Closing the door behind their helpers, Harm turned to Mac. He placed a tame kiss on her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been a long, busy day. Why don't you head upstairs and take a nice hot bath. I'm sure you've really missed that with me only having a shower at the apartment." Harm rested his chin on her head. He'd forgotten how much shorter than him Mac was when she wore flats.

"Sounds like a plan." Mac pulled away and placed an equally chaste kiss on his lips, happily making her way upstairs.

When she opened the door to the bathroom, she was stunned. 'When did he find time for this?' she wondered.

Harm had already drawn the hot bath using her favorite lavender bath oils. There was a single red rose in a vase and several vanilla candles lit through out the room. Living with this man was more than she had bargained for, and what a pleasure it was going to be.

**CHAPTER 22**

**Rabb House  
Falls Church VA.**

Everything so far had gone according to plan. Mrs. Taylor had agreed to keep David for the night. Having already retrieved what Harriet had hid for him in the basement where she was sure Mac wouldn't see them. Harm waited impatiently for Mac to come out of the bathroom.

Mac lingered for an eternity in the warm bath. Harm had offered her a whirlpool tub but she was thinking she might like to keep this old claw foot tub. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed in a bath.

Somewhere lost in thought, Mac noticed Harm must have turned on the stereo. She thought it was Frank Sinatra, but didn't remember Harm owning any Sinatra music. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her. That and a little guilt since she knew by now Harm must have gone and gotten David back from the sitter's.

Drying off, she put on her favorite pink silk robe, and fussy slippers. As soon as she opened the door she was embraced by the sounds of Old Blue Eyes himself.

Slowly her eyes scanned the room. Arrangements of roses were scattered all over the room, on the nightstand, on the dressers, on boxes, some were even on the floor, and several loose roses were strewn across the bed. The room resembled a garden, a rose garden filled with pink, yellow, white, peach, and any other color rose imaginable. The flicker of what looked like a hundred candles filled the room with a warm glow. The wonderful aroma of roses and vanilla was heightening her senses.

Awed at the sight before her, Mac took in the room over and over. Her eyes finally fell upon the one thing she was truly searching for, Harm. He had been standing in the doorway watching her the entire time.

Once their eyes met, Harm quickly strode across the room to Mac. Her mouth had been dragging on the floor since she opened the bathroom door. Putting his hand under her chin to close her mouth, he smiled at her, "May I have this dance?"

They began a slow rhythm across the room, Frank appropriately began crooning, I Get No Kick from Champagne. Swaying and gliding as one, Harm sang into her hair, 'But I get a kick out of you'.

When the song came to an end, Harm twirled Mac towards the bed. In one swift movement, he dipped her and captured the single red rose that rested on the bed.

Easing her back so she'd sit on the edge of the bed, Harm knelt down in front of her. "Sarah MacKenzie, I don't want you to think for even one night in our new home that I would be satisfied to just live with you. I could have found anyone to share only my bed. I would be honored if you would share my life, my children, and my heart. Will you marry me?" Tied to the rose was a diamond solitaire ring. Harm held the rose out to her holding his breath.

Shakily, Mac reached out to take hold of the proffered flower. Slowly she untied the string, the ring falling onto her lap. Harm picked it up and held it in front of her. "May I?"

Words would not come to her. All she could do was nod her head yes as she fought back tears of joy.

Harm gently slid the ring on and breathed freely again. Mac leaned forward to hug him with such force that the two fell back on the floor in laughter. "I love you," she whispered. No other words were spoken.

**George Washington Hospital  
Next Day**

Harm and Mac walked hand in hand to Catherine's room with David in his carrier. Catherine had been making amazing progress since she'd woken up from the coma.

"My you're looking contented today," Harm greeted, taking his usual seat by her bedside.

"I've had good news." Catherine glowed reaching to hold David's hand.

"I'm being granted parole," she laughed. "Well, that is if you consider being moved to rehab, parole. I will be glad to stare at a different set of four walls." She played mindlessly with David's hand as she glanced up at Harm, then Mac, and then did a double take.

"Great Caesar's ghost! Is that what I think it is?" Her eyes were bulging wide with excitement.

Mac looked at Harm. "You mean this?" She waved her left hand in the air grinning.

"Yeah, Mr. Take eight years to ask me for a date, only needed a week to propose," Mac teased.

"So when's the wedding?" Catherine asked eagerly.

"Well, we haven't set a date yet but we don't really want to wait too long, we've already wasted eight years," Harm answered.

"Just don't wait until I can dance at your wedding," Catherine joked. "You might be waiting another eight years." Catherine laughed till she literally couldn't breathe anymore.

Harm and Mac had felt an unspoken obligation to share the news with Catherine first. Harm hadn't even told Harriet, obviously she knew Harm had something up his sleeve when the delivery she waited for all Friday afternoon turned out to be fifteen dozen roses and six dozen vanilla tea candles. She just didn't know exactly what it was, and Harm had said nothing to anyone else to help her figure it out.

Their next stop after the hospital was Mac's old apartment to pick up Mattie.

Mac stood in front of her old door holding David in her arms. Harm knocked loudly at the door keeping one arm firmly around Mac's waist.

Mattie jumped up from a game of checkers at the coffee table to get the door.

"Hey, you guys have already fixed the place up nicely." Mac smiled as she looked around.

"Well, I still need to get a few things. This place is a bit bigger than our old place," Jen smiled proudly. "I'm going to wait to see what Carol brings with her. I really appreciate your letting me lease it. It's a great apartment," she blushed.

"OH MY GOD!" Mattie screeched as she reached for Mac's hand oblivious to David's obstructive presence. Quickly, Harm reached over to rescue David before the avalanche of attention befell Mac's left hand.

Searching to see what all the fuss was about, Jen gasped when she saw the ring.

Laughing to himself, Harm backed away unobserved as Mattie and Jen swarmed around Mac lobbing repeated questions at her not really giving her an opportunity to reply.

Harm helped himself to something to drink while Mac tried to answer as many of the girls' questions as decency would allow. When David started to get cranky, Harm decided it was time to put an end to the free-for-all.

Mattie didn't stop talking the entire ride home. She repeated just about every question she and Jen had asked in the apartment, still not giving Mac or Harm the chance to answer. She seemed to be losing steam when she finally came out with, "So how did baldy, I mean the admiral, take the news?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "We haven't told him yet. We wanted to share the news with you first," Harm answered.

"Oh, I'd pay big bucks to be a fly on that wall," she grinned, finally leaning back in silence for the balance of the ride home.

**Rabb Residence  
Later that evening**

"Okay, then we both agree. We call him now, at home, and ask for an appointment first thing before most of the staff arrive," Mac confirmed.

"Who's going to do the calling?" she continued.

Neither one of them was too thrilled about telling the admiral. He'd been different this past year. He'd gone from growling constantly like a bear rudely awakened during hibernation to often babbling senselessly like a retired ball player. They weren't sure which admiral was going to respond to the news.

"Okay, call it, heads or tails?" Harm watched Mac toss a quarter, as he dialed the admiral's number.

**Chapter 23**

**JAG Headquarters  
Monday Morning  
0700**

"So far this is working out well, the bullpen is practically empty," Mac commented as she and Harm walked to the admiral's office.

Taking a deep breath, Harm knocked on the admiral's door.

"Enter."

"Let's not make this formal." He waved at them to sit down before they had time to stand at attention.

Looking the couple over carefully, "Are congratulations in order this time, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir, it's the correct hand," she smiled.

"Then this must be what couldn't wait?" Acknowledging their assenting nods, he continued. "Can I also assume you've discussed the implications this will have on your careers?"

"No, sir. We haven't had much opportunity to discuss that as yet," Harm replied.

"I see." Looking directly at Harm. "Still being led by your emotions?" Before Harm could respond. "Well, at least this time you finally have something to show for it." The admiral let a broad smile escape.

"When is the big day?" he asked still smiling.

"We haven't set a date yet. We'd like a short engagement but we also want to wait until Catherine is better," Harm responded.

"We'd like her to be well enough to take care of David before we get married," Mac added.

Studying his senior officers carefully.

"I guess this would be a good time to share a little news of my own. I plan on retiring. You two have successfully chased me out of here. I'm getting too old for this job," he chuckled quietly.

"Depending on what you decide, I don't know if I'll be of any help, and I don't know how much leeway you can expect from a new commanding officer," AJ continued, noting their loss for words.

"The most obvious option if you'd like to remain in the same building is for one of you to transfer to the judiciary. If I'm not mistaken, the colonel here took more of a shine to that post. I'm afraid any admiral's privilege I may try to invoke would most likely be disavowed by my replacement." AJ sat back heavily in his chair. These two just wouldn't give a guy a break.

"Would one of you be interested in a permanent position on the hill? I'm certain with Senator Latham's connections and my recommendation, either of you would be in high demand."

Mac and Harm had one of their many silent conversations. That was one thing AJ always marveled at. Hell, that was probably why they were such a good team. It would be a shame to break them up. Of course, if that was the cost of getting together as a team on a personal level, it was well worth the loss.

"Frankly, sir. We haven't discussed anything. This has come about rather quickly. Catherine and the baby have been foremost in our concerns, we simply haven't had time to hash out the options," Harm answered a little disconcerted they weren't better prepared.

"Sir, when will you be leaving us?" Mac tried to see how much time they had to play with.

"The SecNav already knows. My formal papers will be submitted at the end of the month. My retirement will be effective 90 days after that." The corners of the admiral's mouth crept up slightly. He was really ready to retire.

"Congratulations, sir. Any plans?" Harm said belatedly.

"None yet. I'd like to do something with baseball. Probably coach a bunch of loud, ungrateful kids," he laughed. "Obviously, you need more time to discuss your options. Give it some thought, and get back to me ASAP. But don't take too long," the admiral warned.

"If that's all?" He waited for a response. "Dismissed."

By the time they'd left the admiral's office, the bullpen was buzzing with activity.

Mac tried to make it back to her office without catching Harriet's eye. Of course, Mac had no idea that Harriet was on the prowl for information about the fifteen dozen roses. Sure enough, Harriet cornered her halfway between the admiral's office and her desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I wanted to take a moment to discuss the plans for the house…OH! I knew it! Why else would any man order fifteen dozen roses?" Harriet's voice was loud enough to carry sound all the way to Nebraska. Not an ear in the bullpen missed her unofficial announcement.

Within minutes Mac was surrounded by well wishers, and of course, questions. Unsuccessful in her efforts to escape, Mac was finally saved by the bellowing voice of their superior officer.

"Okay, people, Colonel MacKenzie isn't the first person to ever get engaged. Back to work." Before he could turn completely around and return to his office, Mac flashed him a grateful smile.

Harriet of course enthusiastically followed Mac into her office.

"Oh, ma'am. This is just wonderful news. Maybe we could combine the housewarming party with an engagement party." At this point Harriet was thinking out loud more than she was actually talking to Mac.

"Harriet, this isn't going to be a big brew ha. We're keeping the wedding simple. An engagement party won't be necessary." Mac sat down trying not to let the memories of her engagement to Mic spoil the reverie of this moment.

"Well, we could at least announce the engagement at the housewarming. I mean after all you don't want me announcing it at AJ's birthday next week – that wouldn't be any fun at all." Once again Harriet was rambling on more to herself than Mac.

Meanwhile, Mac was astounded that she'd forgotten AJ's birthday was next week. She'd practically marked the calendar for the last five years, and now that the date had finally arrived, it had completely slipped her mind.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" Harm asked from the doorway.

Without skipping a beat, Harriet went from her own out loud musings to reiterating it all for Harm.

"Well, I was suggesting an engagement party, or perhaps combining the housewarming with an engagement party, but the Colonel doesn't want an engagement party. I've suggested at least announcing it formally at the housewarming, but she doesn't seem too thrilled with that option either. I suspect the only place she's going to let me announce it is to a bunch of five year olds she doesn't know at AJ's party next week." Finally Harriet paused to take a breath.

At the words, five year old, Harm and Mac's gaze locked on each other. Everything and anything Harriet said after that was lost.

Noticing she'd completely lost her friends' attention. Thinking she'd make more progress if she could talk to them individually, Harriet excused herself. Quietly, she closed the door behind her.

Their trance broken by the sound of the closing latch, Harm turned to the door, then turned back to Mac.

"We had a deal," he smiled mischievously.

"Yes we did," Mac smiled back.

"I honestly thought all I'd have to do was keep the losers away from you. I never thought we'd actually get together first." Harm had inched closer to the desk.

"I beg your pardon?" Mac responded in mock indignation.

"What do you say, you and I go halves on another kid?" Harm's eyes were twinkling.

"Another kid?"

"Well, we already share a teenager, two godsons, and one borrowed baby. I was thinking it might be nice to share one we get to make." Harm could barely suppress a grin.

"Making is definitely fun." Mac's eyes twinkled knowingly. "I know I'm not getting any younger," she paused, the smile fading slightly, "but, would you be too disappointed if I suggested we wait." Mac bit her lower lip nervously.

"You want to wait till after the wedding?" Harm hoped she didn't want to wait too long. Neither one of them was getting any younger could be considered a bit of an understatement.

"That, and I'd like for David to be back with Catherine before we focus on one of our own." She raised her brow requesting understanding.

Taking the final few steps to breech the gap between them. "I'll wait as long as you want, but please, don't make it too long." Checking quickly and noticing the blinds open, Harm settled for lightly caressing her hand.

"Deal," Mac smiled lovingly.


	4. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 24 –**

**Epilogue**

After much discussion amongst themselves, and with the admiral, they all concurred the best plan of action was for Mac to accept a judiciary position as soon as possible. She donned the role one month after announcing their engagement.

Catherine continued to recover with amazing speed. After about two months in the rehab ward, she was discharged. As planned, she went to stay with Mac and Harm. Mac had been right, it was a wonderful opportunity for her and Harm to slowly relinquish control of David easing the pain of loss, and for Catherine to adjust to all of the changes in David's life. To everyone's relief, David took to his mom immediately. He still loved being with Mac, but there was never the reservation they had all silently worried about.

Within days of their initial meeting with Admiral Chegwidden, Harm and Mac also decided they wanted to be married before AJ retired. With a little help from some well placed friends, a wedding was squeezed into the schedule at Annapolis for Saturday August 12, 2004. On Monday, August 29th, Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden officially retired from the US Navy.

Harm and Mac were fortunate to have been given two weeks leave to enjoy a honeymoon in Paris. Although they initially considered somewhere in the Caribbean, Trish finally convinced them the only place to be was in a city famous for its lovers.

Their very first night in Paris, Harm and Mac walked along the river Seine holding hands. When they reached the bridge by Notre Dame Cathedral, Mac reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packet of pills. Handing them to Harm, he flung the contraceptives as far down the river as he could. Pulling his wife around, he kissed her soundly before wrapping one arm around her and heading back to the hotel.

Often they'd walk the city at night, awed by the beautiful reflections mirrored from the streetlights or the water drops glistening from the well lit fountains. No wonder Paris was called the city of lights. The river Seine, the streetside cafés, the sound of an accordion playing, the mimes, the corner crepe stands, every little thing oozed romance.

One day after playfully lingering in bed all morning, as had become their daily ritual, they decided to take a late afternoon stroll around the famed artist district of Monte Martre. The famous white domed cathedral was perched high on a hill with breathtaking views of all of Paris. While Mac was sitting for an artist sketching her portrait, Harm was mesmerized by something across the way.

"What's got your attention?" Mac asked. "Not bored with me already?" she smiled wryly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that man drinking coffee on the other side of the square was Clayton Webb." Harm's brow furrowed deep in thought.

"What?" Mac wanted to turn but the artist kept scolding her for fidgeting.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? You mean besides he looks just like him?" Harm asked incredulous. What did she mean why?

"Well, I suppose it's something about the way he holds himself, his gestures, mannerisms. It all reminds me of Webb," Harm replied, carefully studying the stranger.

Her portrait finally done, Mac stepped over to Harm and tried inconspicuously to peek at the man.

"Good Lord, you're right." Mac tried not to gape.

"What do you say we take a casual stroll around the square, maybe we can get a closer look," Harm suggested.

Halfway around the square, only a few yards away from their goal, Mac stopped frozen.

"This is silly, we know it can't possibly be Webb," Mac sighed.

"Do we? I never saw a body, did you? There wasn't even a real funeral or memorial service," Harm pointed out.

"He would never abandon his son," Mac commented.

"He hasn't. David is very well provided for, both financially and emotionally. He said it himself in the letter, he was prepared to have very little to do with his son's life."

"I repeat, for the record, this is ridiculous," Mac insisted.

"So specified, for the record." Harm put his arm around the small of her back and nudged her along the way.

When they got to the edge of the café where the man had been sitting, Harm and Mac began to peruse through some postcards displayed nearby.

"I'm starting to get hungry, I wonder what time it is?" Mac asked, setting the scene.

"I don't know, I forgot my watch at the hotel. Maybe we can ask one of the shopkeepers, most of them speak English fairly well." Harm was playing along.

Turning to the man they'd been spying, "Excusez moi Mr., quelle heure est-ils?" Mac asked. (Excuse me sir, what time is it?)

Looking up for the first time from the magazine he'd been reading, the gentleman barely showed any reaction to Mac's question. Glancing briefly at Mac, then over to Harm, his eyes wandered down to Mac's left hand tightly gripping Harm's, the diamond wedding band glistening in the sun.

"Il est six heure moins quart," he replied in flawless French. (It's a quarter to six.)

"Merci," Mac and Harm continued down to the next café and took a seat.

"The French makes it tough, but I'd almost be willing to swear that's Clayton's voice." Mac sighed, amazed at her own thoughts.

"I guess it's something we'll never know," Harm said, watching the man pay his tab and walk away.

"I wonder," she said softly, as he walked away.

"I know," Harm agreed.

When David was eighteen months old, Porter Webb started making noises about the upbringing David was receiving. Harm and Mac both gently reminded her of Clayton's request to help Catherine in any way and mostly to abide by Catherine's wishes. With some additional persuasion from Gordon Stevens, it took a few weeks but she settled down.

One year later Harriet enthusiastically threw a house christening. With all the commotion of the engagement, Mac's new billet, and of course the wedding, Harriet never did get to throw Harm and Mac the housewarming she had wanted to. Harm had diligently worked on almost every room in the house. The final project had been the second floor landing with a brand new pool table and Harriet simply had to get a party out of her system.

Fifteen months later, the Rabbs hosted a barbecue to celebrate the new volleyball pit.

"I love what you've done with the yard ma'am." Harriet walked over by the back door surveying the property.

"That volleyball pit was a stroke of genius."

"It started out as a sand box and Harm got a little carried away," Mac giggled as she put the salad into the fridge.

"Does he really want to put a pool in too?" Harriet turned back to where Mac was working at the counter.

"I think I've talked him out of it. I may just have to find a room for him to redo in the house. It never dawned on me when he finished remodeling the house he was going to want to keep going." Shaking her head, Mac picked up the tray of lemonade. "Can you get the glasses for me."

Before she could move, a three-year-old ball of fire came barreling down from the hallway and threw himself around Mac's legs.

Maternal reflexes lurching into action, Harriet grabbed the tray from Mac before it all tumbled to the ground.

Nodding her gratitude to Harriet, Mac leaned down to properly accept the fervent embrace.

"Aunt Mac, Aunt Mac. Look what Uncle Harm gave me!" The excited child gleamed.

"I see, is that for your collection?"

"Yeah, it's just like the one Grandma Porter gave me. Do you like it?" David's eyes were round with joy.

"I don't know who spoils him more, Harm or his grandmothers," Catherine Gayle sighed as she propped herself against the doorframe.

"What else is family for." Mac stood back up again, and patted David on the head.

Just as Harriet was about to reach for the back door, Harm came through holding it for her.

"Thanks, sir," she smiled as she stepped into the backyard, David flying past her.

"She's never going to call me Harm is she?" Harm shook his head smiling at Mac. "Look who just woke up and wants her mommy. I'll trade you one hungry bouncing baby girl for some cheese for the burgers." He leaned over kissing his wife gently on the cheek.

"Deal." Mac reached for her three-month-old daughter Emily.

Harm took the cheese Mac handed him with her free hand and turned to Catherine. "Glad you could make it. I can't believe how big he's gotten." He stepped over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know how it is. Blink your eyes and they're all grown up," she smiled.

"So they tell me." Harm turned and headed back outside.

"It's nice to see how everything worked out." Catherine waxed sentimental.

"I owe you," Mac smiled as she fed Emily.

"For what?" Catherine sat down in the kitchen chair next to Mac.

"For all this." Mac looked around the kitchen and out to the yard, then she looked back at Catherine.

"For telling him I was good for him and to stop lying to himself."

Catherine looked over to where her son was buzzing around the yard with his new airplane.

"I think someone else deserves all the credit." Catherine Gayle smiled proudly at her beautiful son.

Mac scanned the yard, her eyes falling on the energetic little boy. She nodded her head and smiled knowingly.

"Mommy, we've got a very messy little boy here." Harriet had come in the back door with two year old Daniel Rabb, covered in mud. "It seems he discovered how to turn on the garden hose," Harriet announced her eyebrows high.

Harm's 'stamina' had kept Mac 'occupied' day and night the first months they were married. Danny made his appearance only ten months after the wedding. There hadn't been a dull moment in Mac's life since. Even Harm's stamina had dwindled very little despite having two children. Smiling to herself, Mac handed Emily off to Catherine and began stripping her mischievous toddler.

Yes, everything she had ever envisioned paled in comparison to the reality of what her life had become with Harmon Rabb all because of a horrible car accident, and a beautiful baby boy.

A/N – please keep in mind I wrote this long before TPTB every considered killing off or resuscitating one Clayton Webb. LOL


End file.
